Dragons, Ponies, and Humans Rainbow Rocks
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Trouble has returned to Canterlot High in the form of a trio of new students who weave a dangerous melody that could tear apart all of Canterlot High and it's up to the Humane Five, Princess Twilight, and a reformed Sunset Shimmer to stop them. But when the Armada gets involved can a new Portal Master Step Up?
1. Prelude to a Musical

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. I only own my Original Characters. Thank you that is all.

 **Dragons, Ponies, and Humans Equestria Girls**

 **Rainbow Rocks**

In the human world version of Equestria one night inside a take-out diner, many teens sitting at booths were bickering at each other, as green wispy energy was trailing from them into a booth in the far back where three girls in hoodies were vocalizing. The energy was being pooled into the gemstones around their necks.

When they finished, they removed their hoods revealing to be the Dazzlings.

One of them had pale, light grayish fuchsia colored skin, moderate raspberry eyes and moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks. Her hair was styled into two high pintails held with star-shaped hair clips and two strands of hair framing the sides of her face. Her expression was bored and slightly annoyed. This was Aria Blaze.

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." Aria spoke.

The girl sitting across from her now known as Adagio had a sympathetic expression on her face. Her eyes were moderate raspberry and her skin was arctic bluish white. Her hair was styled into a long ponytail with sharp cut bangs. Her hair was colored light arctic blue with moderate Persian blue streaks across. She looked over at her companion with sympathy.

The third girl sitting before them also removed her hood, revealing her brilliant raspberry colored eyes which were almost cat-like in shape with long thick elegant eyelashes. Her skin was pale apple green and her hair was long and curly, held up by a purple headband with spikes on it. Two strands of curly bangs framed the side of her face. Her hair was colored luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks. This was Sonata Dusk

Adagio spoke, "The Energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. Even with the Shadow Line helping us."

"I wish we never got banished to this awful place." Aria grumbled.

Adagio replied in sarcasm, "Really? I love it here."

Sonata asked, "For Realsies? Because I think this place is the worse."

"I think you're the worst, Sonata." Aria replied.

"Oh, yeah? Well I think you're worser." Sonata shot. The two bickered like a couple of children.

Adagio was getting annoyed, "I will say this. Being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable. Even with access to another world." she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly they looked out the window seeing a beam of magic shoot up into the sky. They ran outside and saw a rainbow stream light up and in a flash of light was gone. The three felt their gems reacting to the flash of light.

"Do you see that? Do you know what that is?" Adagio asked. The girls said nothing, knowing they had no idea, "That's Equestrian Magic!"

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic." Aria replied skeptically.

"It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this entire little world adore us."

"Except we have no clue where to find it. Perhaps we should ask for Dark Corvo's help?" Sonata suggested.

"Perhaps you're right." Adagio admitted.

"And how do we reach him?" Aria asked.

"There is some line we can use to send messages to the other world." Adagio noted.

The three headed to the old train station to catch a train to get to Dark Corvo. They jumped on board and rode it all the way. Once they arrived at the terminal they exited the train.

"Girls. This is where we start to make that world adore us." Adagio smirked.

Aria and Sonata were a little confused but they knew their leader had a plan and it would serve them well.


	2. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

With Drago's defeat and the demons trapped in the underworld peace seemed to have returned to the world. Carol and Camille were busy traveling the world and Aang and Astral were eagerly exploring the universe using the pathways that the Ancients had left behind.

Life on Earth had returned to its normal state and the Forces of Darkness seemed to have quieted down. While some people were happy to have this peace others were quite worried that this was merely the calm before the storm.

In San Francisco life at Uncle's shop had somehow returned to a routine where Uncle was managing the store and with Pinkie Pie helping him out. Jackie was out collecting artifacts for various museums but he was sometimes joined by Dragons of the Wind Water and Earth Element. Years ago he would've been terrified at that thought thanks to getting Shendu as a reference to Dragons but now he was getting used to having Dragons around.

Jade was still at the shop putting Tohru though his basic physical training with Rainbow Dash helping out, "Alright, Tohru, feel the burn. Can you feel it?" Jade called like a drill sergeant.

"I feel like I could use some lunch. Why did Jackie have to get you to Pinkie Promise not to follow him on his latest adventure?"

Fluttershy who was also present had to give her comment, "Because he worries about her safety, Tohru."

"And usually this would be the part where I'd follow him because I know he needs me."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "But unless you want to earn Pinkie Pie's wrath about breaking a Pinkie Promise I suggest you do as Jackie says. Besides he said you couldn't join him."

"But he never said I couldn't go save any towns from the forces of Darkness." Jade countered.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Nice loophole."

"Jade, are you sure about this? Remember your Uncle Jackie's orders." Fluttershy reminded her.

"I do. He asked me not to follow him. And I won't. I'll go where he's not."

"And besides Fluttershy we're doing a good thing for the planet." Rainbow added.

"But how are you even going to save a town from the Darkness? In case you forgot Belle's on Sodor so we can't ask her to help and it's not like a portal to a town in Darkness is gonna open right in front of us."

Right on cue a portal to Halloweentown opened and from it emerged Lavender, Saphira, Ruby and a Silver Dragon. This Dragon had the shape of a Chinese Dragon but the horns and wings of a European dragon and he had white horns on his head.

Lavender spoke, "See, guys? I told you that asking Sally to drop us off here would help."

"Hey, guys." Jade called.

"Hey, Jade." Saphira greeted her.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"I was about head off and do some good. You, guys?"

Lavender answered, "Actually, we were gonna go and rescue Marnie and her siblings. Wanna help us? Silver's agreed to give us a hand."

"Who is Silver?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Silver Dragon that's with us. He's our cousin." Ruby answered.

"Wouldn't that make him Elder Red's son?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yes it would. Elder Red is my dad and Lavender Saphira and Ruby's aunt Amber is my mom." Silver explained.

"That's awesome. And count me in on a rescue mission." Jade said.

"Then let's go." Rainbow declared.

"Tohru, watch the shop. And no snacking!" Jade ordered.

Tohru groaned at that last part but went to go watch the shop. The group went through the portal.

When they emerged they saw that the town was covered in eternal darkness.

"Whoa. Who turned off the sun?" Jade asked.

"That's something I would expect from Eddy." Rainbow noted.

"This is scary." Fluttershy trembled.

Silver spoke, "And here's the scary part. When it's dark out it's not this dark. Something's wrong. We should go find somebody who knows what the heck is going on."

"Good idea, cousin. And I know where to begin. Agatha Cromwell's place." Saphira suggested.

"Then let's get going." Jade said.

"And fast." Fluttershy added.

So the team headed to Agatha's house to get some information on the eternal darkness.

"So what exactly is Agatha like?" Silver asked.

"One of the nicest old witches you'll ever meet." Saphira explained.

"She seems to be very fond of Uncle Red and the Elders." Lavender added.

"There's her place up ahead." Ruby spoke.

True to form Agatha's place was up ahead and right on cue Agatha was waiting for them but also Red and an Amber colored Dragon.

"Mom. Dad." Silver called.

Saphira, Ruby, Lavender spoke together, "Uncle Red. Aunt Amber."

Red smiled, "My Son I'm glad you could make it. Sally sent you to get help and it seems that she found it."

"I sure did." Silver nodded.

"So what's with the Eternal Darkness?" Rainbow asked.

"This is what the Dark Chi Wizard known as Daolon Wong has done." Agatha explained.

Jade scowled, "The Anti-Uncle ruined this place."

The Amber colored Chinese dragon heard that and spoke up, "But we can restore it. All we have to do is find my charge. Then we can rescue Agatha's grandchildren."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Jade asked.

"But we don't even know who Amber's charge is." Fluttershy said.

Ruby replied, "Actually, we already met her. Aunt Amber's charge is none other than Sally Sinister."

The group was shocked to hear that but they were expecting Agatha to be extremely shocked yet she wasn't surprised.

"Aggie. Isn't this the part where you're supposed to be shocked that Amber's charge is a member of the Sinister Clan?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, but the truth is she's the only good Sinister out of the clan unlike those three sisters."

Amber nodded, "Yeah I know. Sally told me about her clan and how her uncle and cousins tried to trick Marnie into making them the rulers of Halloweentown."

Red added, "And the Elders and I were divided on whether or not to allow Sally to keep her powers but as Sally never abused her magic unlike her cousins we had a word with the council and they allowed her to keep her powers."

"Sounds like a wise choice to me." Jade said.

"We'll need her to restore this place." Rainbow put in.

"You're quite right but for now we'll have to rescue my grandchildren first." Agatha said.

"So let's get to work." Jade said feeling ready.

"Hold it. We have no idea where Aggie's Grandchildren are being held." Saphira reminded her.

Amber spoke, "Actually, Sally already took care of that. Turns out they're being held in what was once Cromwell Castle. Of course I don't know what happened to the place after that. I was busy keeping tabs on Sally and her ancestors on her mom's side of the family."

"A castle?" Jade gasped.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Figures."

"Do we even know where Cromwell Castle is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Perhaps we should ask Agatha?" Silver suggested.

"Okay, Agatha, where is Cromwell Castle?" Lavender asked.

"It's none other than the Witch University."

"Then let's go. We've got a lot to do and we gotta find Sally." Saphira said.

"Before the forces of Darkness learn of her weakness." Rainbow added. The group headed off.

Amber and Red stayed behind to let the kids handle and to protect Agatha since the Chinese Dragon had a question to ask.

"Agatha, I have to ask. You said that Sally's cousins were rendered powerless. Who rendered them powerless?" Amber asked.

"It was Professor Periwinkle who was working undercover at the school."

"Cho-Lei mentioned Periwinkle was working undercover but she said that she didn't know why." Red added.

"Well, we know what it was for but that isn't important. What is important is rescuing the town." Amber said. Red and Agatha agreed on that as they began to discuss.

Meanwhile Jade and company who found Sally were discussing battle plans on how to break into Witch University.

"Since Witch University used to be Cromwell Castle where would Marnie and her siblings be?" Ruby asked.

"My guess is the dungeons." Sally guessed.

"Then it's a jailbreak." Jade smirked.

"Except we need a way to get past the guards." Saphira replied.

Right on cue swarms of Shadowkhan Ninjas were guarding the place, "And of course, it had to be Shadowkhan." Jade sighed.

"Don't forget we have ninjas of our own or did you forget the Swap Force Skylanders?" Rainbow asked.

"I know."

"Then let's send them in." Ruby said.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why not let Fluttershy create a diversion?" Lavender suggested.

"Me?" the pegasus asked.

"All you have to do is lead the ninjas away. Besides its either this or duke it out with Sumo Khan." Jade explained. Fluttershy sighed knowing that Jade had a point.

Sally could see that Fluttershy was worried so she offered some advice, "Remember, Fluttershy, even the most timid and weakest of ponies can do great things."

"Really?"

"I'm serious."

"Besides, Fluttershy, would Sally really give you bad advice?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, no she wouldn't."

"Then let's go and just to confirm in your mind that I would not give bad advice I'll be right with you." Sally promised.

"Thank you. Ok, here I go," Fluttershy went to get the Ninjas attention. Fortunately Sally was right by her side to help out, "Um, hello, Mr. Shadowkhan. Nice day isn't it?"

The Shadowkhan turned to face Fluttershy as Sally whispered to her, "You do realize that the Shadowkhan don't talk right? These are living shadows. Perhaps you should allow me to do the taunting."

"Um, right."

"Let me show you how it's done," Fluttershy stayed back, "Hey losers! You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn if it was right in front of you!" The Shadowkhan glared as they prepared to attack, "And now would be our cue to run, Fluttershy."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She flew off. Sally was right behind her as the Shadowkhan began chasing after the duo.

"I can't believe that worked." Ruby gasped.

"Rainbow Dash. How fast is Fluttershy?" Saphira asked.

"When she's frightened, she can be almost as fast as me."

"We better rescue the rest of the team." Lavender suggested.

"Right." Jade confirmed.

So the team entered Witch University and using the blueprints of the building combined with the layout of when it was Cromwell Castle they managed to find the dungeons where Marnie and her siblings were being held.

"Marnie. Are you alright?" Silver asked.

"I am now."

"What have the Sinister Sisters done to you?" Rainbow asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"You may as well tell us. So we can figure out how to help you." Jade said.

"Before you tell us that answer this. Do you lot still have your magic?" Saphira asked.

Sophie answered, "Unfortunately draining us of our magic and giving it to some guy called Daolon Wong was one of the first things they did."

"That creep." Jade said.

"Daolon might take that as a compliment." Silver said.

"We got to get them out." Jade ordered.

"And how do you propose we do that? Blast the cell door open?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

Not a bad idea," Jade got out the Dragon Talisman and blasted the cell door open, "Dragon Talisman. Never leave home without it."

"Did you bring the other talismans?" Rainbow asked.

"All but the Tiger and Sheep."

"Nice."

"What I'd like to know is how you found us so fast?" Marnie asked.

"We had help from Sally Sinister." Lavender explained.

"Sally Sinister?" Sophie asked in confusion.

"Marnie and Dylan forgot to tell you about the Sinister Sisters didn't they?" Jade asked.

"A heads up would've been appreciated!" Sophie snapped.

"Calm down. We're gonna tell you. But now is not the time." Silver promised.

"Silver's right. We gotta find Sally and Fluttershy." Ruby added.

"Come on!" Marnie ordered.

The group headed out to go find Sally and Fluttershy. When they did they could see that Sally was currently fending off Shadowkhan Ninjas while protecting Fluttershy with the help of some of the Skylanders.

"Took you long enough." Sally spoke.

"We're here aren't we?" Jade replied.

"Good point. Can I have a little help here, please?" Sally pleaded.

Jade and Rainbow Dash joined in to help. Between the three of them the Shadowkhan ninjas were easily defeated.

"I suppose you're wondering who the blonde that helped Jade and the ponies is?" Silver wondered. Sophie nodded, "That is Sally Sinister."

"Okay but would she have anything to do with these Sinister Sisters that Marnie and Dylan forgot to tell me about?"

"She's their cousin." Silver explained.

"Before we go any further I need to know the full story about what happened at Witch University," Sophie demanded. So Marnie finally told her youngest sister the truth, "So let me see if I got this right. You crossed paths with the Sinister Sisters and their dad was the leader of a group of Wizards and Witches that wanted to take over Halloweentown by using your magic and the Gift to enslave all the other creatures?"

"More or less." Marnie answered.

"Okay so what does any of this have to do with Dylan?" The youngest asked.

Marnie explained, "They used magic to get Dylan to do their homework and later turned him into an icicle to force me to use the Gift."

"That was the worst experience of my life." Dylan said.

"The Icicle thing or the using magic on you thing?" Lavender asked.

"Both."

"So that explains that. But what I don't get is what does any of this have to do with Sally?" Sophie asked.

"I'm their older cousin and an alumni of Witch University. During the days when the academy taught magic and potions and what not."

"Except unlike her cousins, she decided not to choose the way of magic, but rather the way of the sword." Silver said.

"But I do still have my magic. I just never used it to subjugate everyone around me."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Translation Sally never tried to use her magic to make others do what she wanted." Saphira explained.

"And she was in Skylands training to be a Portal Master on the side of goodness." Lavender added.

"Which is why Uncle Red and the other Dragon Elders voted to vouch for her at the council hearing when she returned to Halloweentown." Ruby said.

"Which in turn was what allowed me to keep my magic. Unlike my cousins."

"What do you mean?" Sophie wondered.

"After they tried to take over they were stripped of their magic." Sally explained.

"Unfortunately, they made a deal with some of Silver, Lavender, Saphira, and Ruby's enemies and now they've got their magic back and Daolon's taken over the town." Marnie said.

"We gotta stop them." Sophie gasped.

Fluttershy replied, "We're not ready to do that yet. There's an entire Armada fleet patrolling the skies. A Hydra's taken nest in the sea and Shadowkhan ninjas are terrorizing the land. We need to get to safety."

"Bring it on. It's not like Devina's gonna show up with swarms of Shadowkhan." Rainbow said in sarcasm.

Right on cue the group got tense waiting for the Shadowkhan to show up but to their surprise they didn't show up.

"You dodged the bullet, Rainbow Dash." Ruby warned her.

The group said nothing and high tailed it to Agatha's house. Once they arrived they gave Agatha, Amber, and Red the scoop on what happened.

"And there you have it, Miss Cromwell." Sally concluded.

"I'm relieved you're all ok." Agatha said in relief.

"Still on the way here Dylan was a bit worried that Sally would turn out to be like her cousins after what they did to him. And so were some of the residents." Marnie said.

Amber spoke, "I can understand where they're coming from. Some residents in Halloweentown thought she'd turn out like her cousins but I knew they were wrong."

"And so did I. That's why the elders and I voted to vouch for her." Red added.

"And I'm grateful for that." Sally smiled.

"So now that that's settled what shall we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Return home. There's nothing else we can do here for now." Jade answered.

"What a bummer, I still have plenty of fight left." Rainbow said with disappointment.

"I understand. The time to fight will come but it is not now." Sally promised.

"You're beginning to sound like Jackie." Ruby noted.

"Speaking of which we better get back. He's probably worried." Fluttershy suggested.

Jade got the message as she and the ponies returned to Uncle's shop via a portal compliments of Sally.

When they got back they saw that Tohru was doing his training with Pinkie Pie as his instructor, "Work that gut off!"

"Yes, Pinkie." he groaned, while doing exercises.

"I see somethings haven't changed. Let's just get the talismans back to the vault." So Rainbow Dash did just that while Fluttershy and Jade spoke.

"So if Jackie comes back and asks what you did what are you going to tell him?" Fluttershy asked.

"That it was a normal day at the shop." Jade answered.

"Will he buy that?"

"I can hope."

Fluttershy only nodded at that as Rainbow returned and she and Jade decided to go and relax for the rest of the day.


	3. A Musical Showcase

**A Musical Showcase**

In the world that was home to Canterlot High it had been six moons since the Fall Formal. Currently a lot of things had changed but this time it was for the better. Students were working on banners for a big event and they were working together and not just in their own cliques. They seemed to be much happier than before.

One particular young lady, a girl with crimson hair and brilliant yellow flame-like streaks across her hair stood near the wall, overlooking the students working together. She felt like she was a small fish in a tank full of sharks. Her skin was colored light amber and wore a magenta shirt underneath a black leather jacket with long sleeves. In her shirt was a red and yellow sun symbol with a red and yellow yin and yang emblem on the center. She wore an orange skirt with yellow and magenta stripes on the side and long black booths with magenta flame-like designs neat the tip of the toes which went upwards.

This was Sunset Shimmer and six moons ago she was a greedy power hungry woman who sought to steal the Element of Magic and use its power to take over all of Equestria. Fortunately a certain Alicorn Princess, a Master Thief/Dragon Rider, and a powerful bender stepped in to not only put a stop to that plan but also opened her eyes and heart to the magic of friendship and in the process unite the students of Canterlot High.

She decided to offer some assistance to some of the students, particularly Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, "Want some help?"

The three were a bit nervous not really sure what to say, until Applebloom answered, "Uh, no thanks. We're good."

Sunset Shimmer suddenly became depressed having expected such a reaction, "Oh, ok."

As Sunset went to return the paintbrush she felt a familiar voice call out to her, "Hey, Sunset. Over here!"

The voice belonged to a hyper active girl with pink poofy hair. She wore a blue vest, a white shirt with purple lining and a pink heart in the middle of it, a big pink skirt surrounded by a purple bow that acted as a belt and had three balloons, one yellow and two blue on it. She also wore blue boots that each had a pink bow above the laces and a blue bracelet on each arm.

This was the human version of Pinkie Pie.

There were four other girls with her. One had a rainbow colored hair with ruby colored eyes with light blue skin, she wore a white t-shirt with a lightning bolt rainbow emitting from a cloud and a high collar jean jacket. Her skirt was magenta with white stripes and had visible back shorts underneath. Her converse were long and blue with white toes and rainbow socks.

Another girl had light orange skin, blond hair in a lose ponytail, a cowgirl hat and wore a white and green country-styled shirt with a jean skirt and cowgirl boots with apples on each sides.

The fourth girl had pale white skin, stunning blue eyes with equally stunning purple hair with a diamond beret. Her shirt was pearl blue with below the elbow sleeves with a dark purple belt with a blue buckle and a light purple flowing skirt with three diamonds on the side. Her boots were dark purple, decorated with diamonds at the top.

The last girl had pale yellow skin with beautiful flowing pink hair and cyan eyes with a shy and sweet complexion. She wore a simple sleeveless white shirt and a yellow-green ruffled shirt with butterflies on the side and wore matching boots with white on the ties and pink socks with white dots. She also wore a white butterfly hair clip.

They were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy respectively.

Sunset seeing her and the rest of the girls who were human counterparts to Twilight's friends walked over to them, while trying to ignore the frowns and scowls the rest of the students were shooting in her direction.

Once she got there she spoke to the rest of the girls, "I didn't know the whole school would be here."

The girls knowing how much Sunset Shimmer was affected by the events of the Fall Formal knew they had to liven things up. Rarity pulled up the poster they were working on, "Quite the eye catching advertisement if I do say so myself."

"And it smells like cake." Pinkie added.

"It does?" Fluttershy takes a whiff of it, only for Pinkie to shove it in her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste." Pinkie lifted the poster off Fluttershy to reveal she had some frosting and a bit of glitter on her face.

"Uh, Flutters, you got a little on your face." Applejack said.

Fluttershy tries to get it off her face but only spread it more, "Did I get it?"

"Not exactly." sunset cleaned Fluttershy's face.

Just before she could say anything else the Principal of the School Spoke up.

She had pale skin and pink-colored eyes and long flowing hair that had various colors of light green, pink and blue. She wore a yellow jacket with a purple shirt underneath and matching long pants with golden heels and a sun broach on her jacket.

This was Principal Celestia and beside her was her younger sister Vice Principal Luna. She looked similar to her older sister but her eyes were cyan and her skin was light purple with purple-blue hair and pale purple streaks. It was wavy just like her sister's. She wore a light purple shirt with a white collar around with a moon symbol and dark blue/purple pants with white heels.

"Good afternoon students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase."

The students all cheered with excitement. They couldn't wait to perform on stage with each other. If there was one thing they all shared in common it was their love of music. The Principal continued.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal."

At the mention of the Fall Formal the students were reminded of that happened that night when Sunset Shimmer turned into a she-demon and tried to turn them into zombies. Their glares were sent to Sunset who was once again reminded of the bad things she did. Sunset blushed in embarrassment as she shielded her face with her hand before sliding down to the floor, burring her face into her arms. Things were not looking so well for the former mean girl.

Later on in the musical room of Canterlot High Sunset and the Humane Five were talking.

Sunset was lamenting on what just happened, "Ugh! I am never going to live that down!"

"Well, you were pretty bad at the fall formal." Fluttershy admitted a little sheepishly.

"A Demon. I turned into a raging she-demon!"

Pinkie Pie began making gestures, "And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army to help the Sinister Sisters take over not only Equestria but also the world with Carol and Camille reside." she mimicked zombie marching with matching eyes before giving a goofy smile.

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes knowing this wasn't making her any better. Rarity however offered some kind words, "Oh, darling, you have us. And we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos."

Applejack took her Bass Guitar, "To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer together."

"One, two, three!" Pinkie announced and the Rainbooms began to play.

[The Rainbooms]

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

As the Rainbooms sang the magic within them caused their hair to grow longer and for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash caused wings to emerge.

[Rainbow Dash]

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences

[Applejack]

That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

[Pinkie Pie]

But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere

[The Rainbooms]

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Sunset got off of her seat and bobbed her head while tapping her foot.

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

After the song Sunset applauded as the girls commented about what just happened.

Rarity spoke, "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

Applejack however was more curious about it, "I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria and Camille still has magic within her so shouldn't that mean they took back all the magic with them."

Rainbow Dash smiled arrogantly, "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!"

Rarity scoffed, "Oh! Your band?"

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist."

Before anyone could comment there was a sudden knock on the door. Entering was Flash Sentry one of the school's known rockers, "Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight."

Rainbow spoke, "Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."

Both Applejack and Rarity scowled at Rainbow's criticism, as Flash spoke, "Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

Sunset and the Rainbooms knew who Flash was talking about. He was talking about Princess Twilight Sparkle, Carol Carlin, and Camille Cooper. The three new girls who helped unite the school and save the students from being turned into a Zombie Army for the Forces of Darkness.

Applejack answered, "Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight or any of the others are gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon."

Flash tried to keep a positive look but he was disappointed hoping that he could see Twilight, Carol, and Camille once again. He laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." Flash attempted to leave but bumped into a wall by accident.

He left sheepishly, as Rarity giggled, "Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten," When she remembered Sunset Shimmer was right there, she felt bad for what she just said, "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

Sunset smiled, "It's okay. Flash is a great guy but I didn't really like him like him. I was just using him so I could rule the school with an iron fist. Ugh the old me really was terrible."

The other girls all nodded and hmm in agreement. Applejack smiled and placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder, making her smile, "But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around."

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not so sure the rest of CHS is ready to trust me just yet."

The P.A system beeped and Vice Principal Luna's voice was heard, "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me."

Once she left Rainbow Dash spoke to the rest of the band, "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?"

Fluttershy held up a Green Notebook with Butterflies, "I was kinda hoping we could if maybe we could play one of the songs I wrote?"

Sadly, Rainbow Dash brushed it off, "Uh, we'll get to it."

Fluttershy sighed in disappointment, "Oh, okay."


	4. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

Sunset Shimmer flashed the brightest smile she could muster as she approached the three new students, "So are you the new students I'm supposed to show around?"

Sunset got a good look at the three girls as they stepped forward.

The girl in the middle had red colored eyes and long curly blond hair wearing a one piece purple colored outfit which ended in the style of shorts and pink leggings with pale purple diamond patters. She wore ankle long purple boots with golden straps on the angles with yellow spikes, which also decorated her heels. She had a small and puffy sleeved pink jacket and matching fingerless gloves. She also had a yellow belt, also with spikes, with a diamond shaped buckle.

The second girl wore her hair in pigtails as well as a cyan green jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a pale lime green shirt. Her pants were magenta in color and had a two sashed belt with a star buckle and wore dark magenta boots as well as arm bands. Her entire demeanor gave her a very tough-as-nails look.

The third was sweeter looking with her hair styled into a high ponytail and wore a dark violet jacket with lighter colored high collar and rolled up sleeves with three chains holding it together in front of her chest. In the right side of the jacket was a musical note symbol with a heart behind it. She wore a light pink skirt and long pink and white converse and pink bracelets with blue spikes on it. The only identical thing they all wore were the red pendants around their necks.

"We are." Adagio answered.

"My name's Sunset Shimmer. Who are you three?"

"My name's Adagio Dazzle, and these are my friends, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk."

Aria gave a brooding look, while Sonata grinned and waved.

"Canterlot High is a great school. You're going to love it here." Sunset told them.

"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place." Adagio answered, as the three grinned to themselves.

A few minutes later Sunset Shimmer was already giving the girls the grand tour, "And the computer lab is right over here."

Adagio saw a poster for the Musical Showcase, "What's this?"

"Oh, you gotta hear this. Canterlot High is putting on a musical showcase where all can enter."

Adagio suddenly grew interested, "A musical showcase?"

"That's right. Principal Celestia will let you sign up if you three are interested."

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria admitted.

Sonata spoke up, "Hello! We sing like all the time. It's how he get people to do what we want," Adagio made throat slitting gestures while Sunset wasn't looking, "What what did I say?"

"I believe what Sonata meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a good way to introduce ourselves to our future classmates." Adagio spoke on behalf of her.

"Ohhhh, yeah! Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." Sonata answered still clueless.

Aria scoffed, "And what you would've said if you weren't the worst."

"You are!" Sonata argued.

The two started squabbling much to the annoyance of Adagio and confusion of Sunset Shimmer.

"Do they always do this?" Sunset asked Adagio.

Adagio muttered, "Every single day," she spoke up, "You'll have to forgive them. They're idiots."

Sunset got the idea remembering when Snips and Snails were her henchmen before spotting the pendants that Adagio, Aria, and Sonata wore, "Those are pretty. What are they?" She reached out for it, only for Adagio to grab her wrist much to her confusion.

"I'm sorry, but these are very precious. We'd hate to have anything happen to them." Adagio explained. Sunset got the message and continued to show the girls around.

By lunch time she returned alone to see the Rainbooms.

"So how did the tour go?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. These girls acted rather off."

The girls were about to ask but Pinkie Pie was the first to speak, "Off like this?" She began making all sorts of weird faces with both her hair and food.

"Perhaps we should let Sunset Shimmer tell us." Rainbow suggested.

"They just acted strange around me. Ugh, probably already heard about my reputation." Sunset sighed.

"Probably," Fluttershy admitted only to get scowls from the others, "Oh, that's not it."

Outside the Lunchroom Adagio, Aria and Sonata were waiting.

"This is it, girls. The moment we've all been waiting for." Adagio smirked.

"Lunch?" Sonata asked hopefully.

Adagio groaned, "The chance to supercharge our powers. We've already been getting proper meals thanks to the Shadow Line helping us get to and from Equestria."

"So you're saying we're just gonna stir up some trouble like before? Some plan, Adagio." Aria said in boredom.

"It won't be the same as before. The Sinister Sisters told us that this world has some powerful equestrian magic that can supercharge our powers. That in turn will give us the power to make everyone in this world do our bidding."

"But then we can get Tacos right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Sonata cheered.

"Just follow me lead." Adagio ordered.

"Or my lead." Aria smirked.

Adagio frowned at Aria's words sensing a double cross before gripping her shirt, "MY lead!"

Aria got the message and shut her mouth knowing that while she was strong she knew better than to challenge Adagio.

Right on cue the doors to the cafeteria opened and the three opened their mouths as their singing began to echo throughout the room.

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

The students hearing this turned their attention towards the trio.

The Rainbooms heard it too and while it brought back memories of when they broke out into song to help get Twilight Elected as Princess of the Fall Formal the lyrics that came next were anything but positive.

[Adagio Dazzle]

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]

Shine brighter

[Adagio Dazzle]

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

Some of the students thought that this was a different kind of flash mob but what happened next shocked them.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata:  
Me and you, you and me  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be one and the same thing  
Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?  
Are you afraid of failing the audition?

As they sang, some students began looking at each other in scorn. Sunset did not like the looks of this.

[Adagio Dazzle]

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

As the music and words sank in, students began trash talking one another.

Naomi; "I can beat you!"

Adagio, Aria, Sonata; Battle!

Cherry Crash; "Ha! You wish!"

Adagio, Aria, Sonata; Battle!

Trixie; "I so want this!"

Adagio, Aria, Sonata; Battle!

Captain Planet; "Not if I get it first!"

[The Dazzlings and students]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

[Students]

I'm going out and winning the audition

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

After that the students began arguing as green mist filled the cafeteria.

Pinkie: Oh they're that kind of off.

After Lunch the girls met up and discussed what just happened.

Applejack spoke to lighten the groups spirits, "Don't worry y'all once we tell the Principals about this those three will be kicked to the curb. Last thing they need is another CHS event almost ruined by a power crazed lunatic who teamed up with three other power crazed lunatics who teamed up with the Forces of Darkness in their home dimension," Applejack realizing she said that in front of Sunset felt like an idiot, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken." Sunset replied.

In the office Sunset and the Humane Five were having a word with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.

"So let me see if we got this right? You're telling us that there's some Dark Magic running amok and you fear that it could ruin the upcoming event?" Celestia inquired.

"That's what we're saying." Rainbow answered.

"You believe us right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"I find that hard to believe. Those new girls came in and they were just delightful." Celestia replied.

The girls were in shock.

Luna spoke up, "Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

Sunset didn't deny that knowing that they had a good reason to think that, "I can see why you'd think that."

"But that's not what's happening. We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria." Rainbow tried to reason.

Principal Celestia looked at them skeptically, "Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?"

Rainbow's eyes scanned the room in uncertainty before answering, "Yes."

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight?" Luna suggested.

"The "Dazzlings?" Applejack wondered.

Celestia explained, "It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

"They did?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." Celestia declared.

Celestia and Luna's eyes glowed green which meant that they too were under the spell of the Dazzlings which in turn meant that Sunset and the Humane Five were on their own.

Outside the School where the Statue was the girls discussed what happened.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." Fluttershy gasped.

"They've gotten to everyone." Rainbow noted.

"Not everyone." Pinkie replied.

Applejack nodded, "She's right. When we were there the Dazzling's magic had no effect on us. Almost like we were protected."

"So let's take them down!" Rainbow Dash balanced her ball on her head before throwing it into the air and landed on her hand, "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Her eyes snapped open once she realized what she had said and turned to Sunset with an apologetic look, "Uh, no offense."

Sunset rolled her eyes, "None taken again."

"But that was when Twilight Carol and Camille were here," Fluttershy said, "There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt."

"If only we could get a message to one of them. Maybe they could help us break the spell the Dazzlings have cast." Rarity sad.

"Well that plan's down the toilet. The Portal's closed." Rainbow reminded them, "And I get the feeling that Carol and Camille's Cellphones don't have interdimensional signal range."

Sunset gasped, "I might have an idea. Remember the book that Camille asked me about the last time she, Twilight, and Carol were here?"

"Yeah?" the girls asked.

"Well, I can use it to get a message to Twilight."

"So what are you waiting for? Get to writing." Rainbow ordered.

Sunset nodded and went to grab her copy of the book. When she did she took a deep breath and started to write the message hoping that Camille would get it to Twilight.


	5. History Lesson and Strategy

**History Lesson and Strategy Talk**

Over in Equestria Carol and Camille got back after they traveled the globe and they were with Astral and Aang who had finished exploring countless worlds. The four currently finished helping the Rough Riders with a job.

"Nothing feels better than exploring the universe and helping the Rough Riders capture some dangerous poachers." Astral began.

"Especially the one poacher whom everyone said that nobody has been able to catch." Camille added.

"But it's so nice to be back in Equestria after touring the globe or exploring the universe." Carol said in relaxation.

"Let's go visit Twilight and see how she's doing. Word is she's got a new set of books from Canterlot Castle." Aang suggested.

The four went to go see Twilight and saw that the delivery pony was already there, "Excuse me, Twilight, where do you want these books?"

"Third door on the left." Twilight answered.

Camille at that moment spoke up, "Speaking of books this one was glowing on the way here. I checked it out and it's got a message. It's from Sunset Shimmer. Something about green mist appearing after the Students at Canterlot High began trash talking each other."

"What?!" Twilight gasped.

"That's exactly what Astral Aang and I said too when we read the message. And it all centers around three new girls. See for yourself if you don't believe us." Carol replied.

Camille showed Twilight the book.

"What does it mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"That there's trouble." she answered, and galloped over to a shelf of books levitating one off it.

"So do you have anything on these new girls?" Astral wondered.

Twilight opened the book she took out, "Based off on how Sunset Shimmer described these girls, this is no doubt the work of the sirens."

"Not the sirens!" Pinkie cried before whispering loudly to Fluttershy, "I don't actually know what that is."

Aang and Astral gulped and looked at each other before speaking as they had a good idea what Twilight was talking about, "Astral and I have a good idea on who they are but for the rest of class why don't you fill them in, Twilight." Aang suggested.

Twilight told them the legend, "The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this energy they consumed the stronger their voices became. And the farther they could spread their dark magic."

"I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy said in worry.

"I don't blame you. This is just a classic divide and conquer approach. A strategy that's been used for centuries. Ask Electra, she knows." Astral replied.

Twilight continued, "Astral's right. If the Sirens had it their way they would've divided and conquered Equestria 10,000 years ago but a certain Starswirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it that he teamed up with the Avatar of the time and the Avatar's Human Partner and they were able to banish the Sirens to another world where they thought their power would be lost."

"And we now know that the world in question is the one where our Canterlot High Friends reside." Aang added.

Applejack spoke up, "But if you're right and the Sirens were banished there 10,000 years ago how and why are they surfacing now?"

"I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens that are at Canterlot High this spell they cast is just the beginning." Twilight feared.

"Sounds like our friends need us. We gotta get back there." Carol said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Carol, but the portal won't be open for about 2 years give or take.' Rainbow reminded her.

Pinkie zipped in, "Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?"

A light bulb appeared above Twilight's head as she had an idea, "Pinkie Pie, you're a genius."

"Yeah. I get that a lot," she pulled Rainbow Dash close, "Now about those bubbles."

Twilight galloped away with excitement and started levitating some gadgets and stuff over to the mirror portal.

After hours of hard work the Mirror portal had been modified and placed into a machine with the book at the heart of the device. Twilight presented it to the group which now included Sally Sinister only she was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.

"So can somebody tell me what's going on and why I was told to come here?" Sally asked.

"Twilight figures that we'll need your help and that she's got something she wants to show us." Camille explained.

Sally returned her attention the device that Twilight made.

"And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." Twilight explained.

The group was confused as Spike asked, "Say what now?"

Pinkie spoke up, "Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here. (Points to the book) And put it in here. (Points to the Device) That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—"

Applejack interrupted her, "We get the idea!"

"Now to see if it'll actually work." Twilight said.

"Good thing I wrote a message to Sunset letting her know that we'd show up." Camille put in.

Twilight turned on the device to see if the portal would work. The device glowed and hummed for a bit before the portal activated.

"It works. It really works." Carol gasped.

"You sound just like Artha Penn from Dragon Booster." Pinkie noted.

"How does Pinkie Pie come up with this stuff?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"There are many secrets in the universe that we are not meant to solve. How Pinkie Pie comes up with the stuff she comes up with is one of them." Astral explained.

"Either way it's time to go kick some Siren ass." Camille said eagerly.

Twilight nodded, as Applejack spoke, "Don't suppose we could join ya this time around?"

Astral answered, "I'm afraid not. We can't risk having you guys see your counterparts and vice versa. However Sally Sinister can join us."

"Thanks." Sally replied.

"But I can come can't I? Since there's no other Spike there. And you'll never know when you'll need the number one assistant." Spike spoke up.

"Of course. Astral and I are going as well." Aang assured.

"Then we better hurry." Twilight said.

The Team made up of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Avatar Carol Carlin, Dragon Rider Camille Cooper, Spike the Dragon, Avatar Aang the Dragon, Astral the Gold Dragon, and the newest member Portal Master Sally Sinister entered the portal.

On the other side of the portal Sunset and the Rainbooms waited.

"I don't think they're coming." Rainbow Dash sighed.

As if fate heard Rainbow Dash the portal glowed and right on cue Twilight and company showed up. Twilight still wore the same innocent schoolgirl outfit she wore on her last trip here.

"Twilight!" The girls gasped.

"We're back." Twilight said, as she got up from the ground followed by the others.

"And who is this?" Sunset asked about Sally.

"I'm Sally Sinister. And I'm here to help."

"You wouldn't happen to know a trio of dark mages known as Scarlett, Sapphire, and Sage Sinister would you?" Rainbow inquired.

"Considering those three are a dangerous group of power crazed lunatics that teamed up with the Dark Forces." Applejack added.

"They're my cousins. But I assure you I'm not like them."

"And we've got some very bad news about those new girls." Twilight finished.


	6. New Enemies Old Foes

**New Enemies Old Foes**

At the Sweet Shop Café, The Rainbooms had brought Sally and company there to discuss what was going on.

"So can you guys bring me up to speed on what's been going on?" Sally asked, as the Rainbooms then began explaining all that had happened as of late up to that point, "So let me see if I got this right. Sunset Shimmer used to be a power crazed lunatic that teamed up with my cousins in an attempt to steal Twilight's crown and enslave the entire student body to take over Equestria and Sodor?"

"That's pretty much it." Pinkie answered.

"Okay seems my cousins have gotten stronger as of late. But it's a good thing they're not here for the moment."

"Anyway we do have so much catching up to do with Twilight, Carol and Camille. I'm just sorry it had to be during a time of crisis." Rarity began.

"Like a certain blue haired rocker asking about you three." Applejack smirked.

Twilight gasped, "Flash Sentry talked about me?!"

"Yes he was. So what's been going on with you three?" Rarity asked.

Spike spoke up, "Twilight's got her own title now," he mimicked fanfare, "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Guess Twilight really was Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset said feeling a little envious.

"Don't worry about it, Sunset," Sally started, "At least you changed your ways. Much like Camille did. Which is more than I can say for my dishonorable cousins."

"Twilight's even got her own castle now." Spike put in.

Rarity spoke to Twilight in shock, "A castle?!" she calmed herself, "Ahem, how nice."

"So what's been happening here? Aside from the fact that your school has become the target of dangerous creatures out to take over the world." Twilight asked.

"Well, there's this." Rainbow showed her a cellphone video of herself ponying up while playing her guitar.

"Now that's what I call 20 percent cooler. Way to rock on." Camille smiled.

"Yeah, but we don't know how it's happening." Applejack said.

"Perhaps I can explain," Sally began, "When Twilight took the Crown back traces of it's power must've clung to you lot."

"Much like how the Demon Chi clung to the immortal relics." Carol said.

"Demon Chi?" Fluttershy asked.

Astral explained, "Power belonging to Demons that used to terrorize the world. Much like how The Sinister Sisters terrorized Witch University, and how my partner and Sunset terrorized their respective schools. No offense to anyone present."

Sunset Camille and Sally responded together, "None Taken."

Rainbow spoke, "They won't know what hit'em." she did a Karate Chop while yelling like a Karate Master.

Applejack caught her leg as she did a spin kick, "How about you channel some of that raw energy into your music?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Besides now that we're back together we can defeat the Sirens." Camille said.

"Except we have no idea where they are." Sally noted.

"They're probably at the big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase." Pinkie answered.

Sally spoke, "We've had magical showcases back where I'm from. It was one of the ideas I had to get people to come together in harmony. Maybe I can help remind the people what the showcase was supposed to be like."

"So let's do this!" Rainbow cheered. The girls agreed as they headed off to face the Sirens.

At the Party for the Showcase Sally Carol and Camille were watching and so were Astral and Aang.

"This is much worse than I thought." Sally feared.

"I've seen a lot of disharmony before I even met Camille." Astral added.

"And I've seen stuff like this in all my lifetimes but I never thought I'd see it this bad this quickly." Aang put in.

"It's even worse from when I first came here." Twilight finished.

"Which reminds me how bad was it?" Sally asked her.

"At first it was just all the school stereotypes sticking to their own kind, but now it's like everyone for himself."

"No big surprise. I told you this before but when I was in school I've seen stereotypes sticking to their own kind. But while everyone seems to be out for themselves it seems that the Stereotypes have banded together somewhat. Fortunately when I was in grade school and college I was able to try and undo much of the stereotyping and division."

"Well, let's hope same can be done here." Applejack hoped.

"Don't worry. We've got Sally's back." Carol assured her.

"As long as Sally's cousins don't interfere like last time." Camille feared.

Meanwhile the Dazzlings had slipped in with nobody paying attention since they were busy arguing with each other. Once they saw this Adagio was already the first to comment on the scene before her, "Oh, no one's mingling. It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface any moment."

Sonata spoke in an oblivious tone, "It's the fruit punch isn't it? I used too much grape juice."

Adagio was annoyed by her density, "It's not the fruit punch! It's US!"

"But the punch is bad too." Aria said.

Sonata got angry, "What do you know about good fruit punch?!" And once again the two engaged in a petty squabble.

This however didn't go unnoticed by Sally Sinister who somehow was observing what was going on.

Sally thought, 'Those three are beginning to remind me of my Cousins more and more. I'm getting flashbacks of how bad it was when they terrorized Witch University. It took quite a bit to undo the damage they caused. If I'm to help the Rainbooms stop the Dazzlings then I need to remind everyone what this event was supposed to be.'

She looked around seeing all the petty squabbling and arguing amongst the competitors. She was about to say something but she then saw Twilight and Flash Sentry talking. She kept her hopes up hoping that something good would come out of it.

"There's no real competition. No one wants this as bad as my band does!" Flash boasted.

Sally tossed a drop of water to get Twilight's attention. Once she had it she pointed to the Sirens. Twilight got the message as she went to join the Rainbooms.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Twilight went over to her friends.

Meanwhile Adagio had managed to silence the bickering between her team, "This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine how much of a tizzy they'll be in by the time the battle of the bands comes."

"There isn't going to be a battle of the bands!" Twilight declared. Everyone looked at them as Twilight continued speaking to the Dazzlings, "We're gonna make sure of that. Ready girls? Let's do this. Friendship is Magic!

The six joined their hands expecting something amazing to happen however there was some awkward silence and somebody coughing.

"Weren't there Rainbows and Lasers and stuff last time?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't it working?" Twilight was confused.

"Twilight, you really need to do the whole "Friendship is magic" thing now." Spike warned her.

"We're trying, Spike! I thought all of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's how it worked before."

Adagio at that moment took advantage of the situation, "Talk about throwing down the gauntlet. This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up."

"Not if the great and powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" Trixie declared.

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Flash spoke up.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom declared.

The students began arguing even louder than usual as more green mist emerged. As the arguing hit it's fever pitch Sally knew that she had to do something and do it now.

"Enough!" Sally's yell was enough to get everyone to stop to look at her, "Look at yourselves. You're all turning on each other. Brother against brother, sister against sister, cousin against cousin etc. Six months ago you guys were united to make the school a better place and are you really going to throw away all that hard work just to win a silly competition?" The whole student body fell silent. The words Sally emitted were powerful and enforcing.

Camille and Carol decided to speak up as well, "Sally's right. This is supposed to be fun but if you guys keep acting like this then what's the point of it?" Camille asked.

"At the end of the day we're all Canterlot Wondercolts and we should act like it." Carol put in.

The Dazzlings could feel that Sally, Carol, and Camille were breaking their grip on the student body.

Adagio did not like this at all as she stepped up to confront Sally, "Bravo, newbie. Using the whole guilt trip just to give yourself an advantage. Just how low are you willing to go?"

"Not as low as you," Sally countered, "I have standards and I'll never lower myself to yours and neither will my friends."

Adagio wanted to retort but she saw a strong fire in Sally's eyes. One look in Sally's eyes let Adagio know that this girl would not be so easily intimidated and by the looks in the eyes of Carol and Camille neither would they but the one Carol gave her was the most dangerous. It reminded her of someone that stood in her way 10,000 years ago.

"We will meet again," she turned to her partners, "Let's go." Sonata and Aria followed Adagio's lead and moved to a different corner of the gym.

"Well, done, Sally." Twilight congratulated her.

"Thanks but I doubt if it'll last. My voice strengthened with Carol and Camille's may have stopped them for now but I can sense that the Dazzlings have a strong hold on the student body."

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy wondered.

"We regroup. And figure out a strategy." Carol answered.

Meanwhile the Sirens were having a discussion about what just happened as they saw the Rainbooms along with Sally, Carol, and Camille leave.

"It seems we've hit a minor snag in our plan." Adagio began.

"Wouldn't our plan need rope for that? Unless we're talking about those other three girls that showed up then that would be an issue." Sonata spoke up.

Adagio and Aria were shocked at Sonata's rare moment of wisdom, "Well, guess you do have your moments." Aria admitted.

"Really? What did I say?" Sonata asked becoming oblivious again.

"Never mind." Aria sighed.

"Sonata's right about those three girls but we did find what we were looking for. Or rather it found us," Adagio smirked. Aria and Sonata were confused by what Adagio meant until she spoke again, "MAGIC! Don't you see?! Everyone's fallen under our spell. But not these girls. They're special somehow. I suggest we keep a close eye on them."

"What about those other three? Can we keep a close eye on them too?" Sonata asked.

"Perhaps we should ask Dark Corvo about them. That'll give us some answers." Aria suggested.

"And some Tacos." Sonata put in.

Adagio rolled her eyes, "Come on."

Later on outside the school Twilight and company were discussing what just happened.

"Ok, at what point did we lose control back there?" Rainbow asked.

"When you tried using the magic of friendship in the same manner that you used the last time." Camille explained.

"If it wasn't for Sally then shit really would've hit the fan." Carol said.

Rarity was shocked, "Carol, such language."

"Sorry but the point is we need to fight fire with fire. The Sirens use music to cast their magic."

"And since you guys transform by playing music then we need to use music as well." Sunset added.

"I think you're on to something." Twilight believed

"Neat. In fact why don't y'all join our band, Twilight?" Applejack offered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. So what kind of instrument would you like to play?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't have time to learn how to play an instrument. I think I'll just sing." Twilight said.

"What? But I'm on lead vocals." Rainbow complained.

Sally spoke, "Rainbow, we don't have time for this. Besides she's only gonna be here to help with the musical counter spell. Unless of course Twilight hasn't written it yet."

"Well, this could give me more time to polish up on my guitar riffs." Rainbow admitted.

Carol nodded, "True and we don't actually have to win. We just need to play the counter Spell where everyone can hear it."

"I'm sure Twilight can whip up a good counter spell. She did it before." Spike said.

Camille replied, "Technically she didn't write a good counter spell. She just finished an incomplete spell. Writing a Song is a completely different task entirely and if she still has some problems then I can call in some back up. Good thing I had my friends adjust our cell phones to work across dimensions."

"I'm sure I can do this. Come on." Twilight picked Spike up and planned to go into the school.

"Where are you guys going?" Applejack asked.

"Last time we were here we slept in one of the back rooms of the School Library." Carol answered.

"Are you crazy? We're besties now!" Pinkie embraced the girls, "Slumber party at my house!"

"Can I attend to?" Sally asked, "Since I'm a college graduate you'll need adult supervision."

"Of course you can." Pinkie answered.

Sally smiled at that, "You guys go ahead I'm gonna go explore the school for a bit." So the group headed out.

Over at Pinkie Pie's house the group minus Sally were settling in for the night.

Twilight was coming up with a counter spell using Fluttershy's notebook, Fluttershy was petting Spike. Pinkie was updating her blog. Rarity was taking selfies with sunset Shimmer, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing videogames.

"Any Luck for that Counter spell yet?" Carol asked, "Camille's doing her best to make sure Rainbow Dash doesn't turn the game off cause Applejack's close to beating her."

"Oh, it's coming along." Twilight answered sheepishly.

Carol was about to comment before the doorbell rang, "Pizza's here!" Pinkie called. The girls bolted.

"So how is the counter spell coming along?" Camille asked seeing the girls were out of the room.

Twilight signed, "It's a slow process."

"Cheer up. You'll get it soon." Carol said.

"And you've got us to help you." Twilight reminded her.

"Thanks, girls."

Later that night everyone was asleep and Sally had arrived and snoozed on the couch. Twilight was in the kitchen getting something when Sunset Shimmer and Camille arrived.

"Hey, Twilight. Up late." Sunset walked in.

"Oh, just going over the counter spell."

"Considering its sink or swim at this point." Camille added.

"We'll we're just lucky that you three are here and we dodged a huge bullet thanks to Sally." Sunset noted.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Twilight sighed.

"Considering it was Carol's idea to bring her." Camille put in.

Sunset went to open a cabinet and saw all the whipped cream, "Jeez, who could possibly need this much whipped cream?"

"Pinkie Pie." Camille reminded her.

"Right."

"Well, it must be nice for everyone to look to you for the answers to their problems." Camille told Twilight.

"Instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." Sunset added.

"Or making wise cracks about being formerly known as the biggest bitch in town." Camille continued.

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight spoke up.

"That doesn't mean it'll stop everyone from expecting it to happen." Sunset said.

"You just don't wanna..." Twilight began, as they answered together.

"Let everyone down."

Camille had to talk some sense into them, "Look I understand how tough it can be. Believe me as Astral's partner everyone expects a lot from me. I expect a lot out of me but I always remember that I'm only one person and that my success came when I work as a team with my friends."

Sunset and Twilight understood before something got their attention. Sunset turned and screamed before she saw the human counterpart of Maud Pie.

Maud held up a small rock, "Boulder was hungry." She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of graham crackers which she poured onto Boulder as if feeding him. She left the kitchen leaving behind a trail of crackers.

"Hard to believe that Maud is related to Pinkie Pie." Camille said.

"You said it," Sunset agreed and yawned, "Well, good luck with that counter spell, Twilight. Not like you'll need it. Considering that you're Equestria's newest princess writing a counter spell should be simple compared to what you dealt with."

Sunset left leaving Camille and Twilight alone.

"Sunset Shimmer? ...Never mind. It's not important. No, I have to be able to do this. I have to."

"But for now we should get some sleep. We won't be good to anyone if we're so tired." Camille noted.

"Right." Twilight agreed.

Camille and Twilight went to go get some sleep and prepare for the next day's events.


	7. Battle of the Bands

**Battle of the Bands**

Next Day the Rainbooms were practicing the musical counter spell at A.J.'s place. Unfortunately Twilight's singing was off key.

 _Hey, hey, listen._  
 _We've got a message for you_  
 _We're not all alike_  
 _But our friendship is true_

Twilight's voice grew higher and Sunset was forced to lower the intensity and covered her ears along with Spike.

Carol Camille and Sally had to get some sound proof headphones to tone out Twilight's singing. The Avatar and the Master Thief were both wishing that Maggie was the one who was singing as she had better talent than Twilight.

With every bad note Twilight was hitting the rest of the girls themselves were also unable to properly stay in sync.

 _Yeah, we're really different_

 _But we still get along_

Fluttershy attempted to play her tambourine to help but Rainbow shook her head telling her to wait for the right moment.

 _So hey, hey, listen to our song_

Rainbow gestured to Fluttershy and she played her tambourine louder to help with Twilight's high pitched high note.

 _You may think you're in control_  
 _But we're here to prove you wrong_

Applejack and Rarity could feel the ears appearing, but winced when the static of the mic hurt their ears. They turned to Pinkie Pie, who had briefly stopped playing, and the two narrowed their eyes at her and she continued playing. Thought she really didn't believe it would help.

Even outside, Granny Smith was covering her own ears outside hoping to shield her ears from the noise by using some noise cancelling headphones that Camille had given her.

Rainbow Dash played her guitar louder and saw her pony ears beginning to appear. But Sally knew that this was not working. After trying too hard to sing the song Twilight wrote, she stopped.

 _And the friendship in our music_  
 _With the power of our song_  
 _Gonna stomp our feet, clap our-_

Sally couldn't take it, "All right. Cut the music. Take five, girls."

"Sally's right," Astral agreed, "I've heard cats screech better than that."

"What are you talking about? We were so close." Rainbow replied.

"Sunset Shimmer tells me that you did a good job when it was just the five of you. Now that Twilight's on lead vocals you guys suck. I hate to be blunt but that's reality." Camille said.

"Well, it sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh." Spike said trying to be nice.

The human Big Mac passed by the window carrying a bucket of apples and said to the dragon dog, "Nnope."

Carol spoke to him, "Thank you for being honest," she turned to the girls, "See that. At least somebody is being honest."

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." Rainbow spoke up.

"By the Ancestors what?" Astral inquired.

Before Rainbow could speak, Applejack cut her off, "Rainbow here turning what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo."

"Well, are the rest of you stepping up because right now it seems that Rainbow Dash is the most confident and the most vocal one here." Aang noted.

"I'm trying." Fluttershy said nervously.

Carol, Camille, Sally, and the Dragon dogs saw that Twilight was close to having one of her infamous episodes when Sally spoke, "Look. It's obvious you're all stressed over this due to the fact the fate of the school and possibly this world is at stake."

"So let's all calm down and take a break." Camille suggested.

"Camille's right. Besides I got some costumes we could wear during the show." Rarity pulled out a rack with many outfits hanging up.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Rarity, we're trying to save the world. Enough with the costumes!"

"Oh, you could never have enough costumes!" Rarity answered, while wearing a futuristic, sparkly yellow jump suit, added with a helmet with flashing pixel diamonds on it and spoke in a robotic voice from underneath.

Pinkie spoke, "She's just trying to make this fun. Isn't that the point of a band?" she played a rimshot angrily.

"Well, speaking of which you have to get to the Battle of the Bands and check in." Sunset reminded them.

"But the counter spell isn't ready. If the Sirens hear it and it fails they'll make sure that we don't get another chance to play it again." Twilight said in worry.

"Twilight's right. We're gonna need more time." Aang agreed.

"Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it." Applejack suggested.

"And how?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow answered, "Well, duh. We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then! You'll have it ready by then, right?"

"Of course she can. Twilight can handle almost anything." Spike answered for her.

Twilight could only force a smile for the sake of everyone, "Right."

"Then let's go win the Battle of the Bands." Rainbow Dash declared.

She and the others left leaving Spike to be glared at by Aang, Astral, Carol, Camille, Twilight and Sally.

"Way to go, Spike. Way to add more pressure to Twilight." Carol chided him.

"I was only trying to keep them from panicking."

Sally spoke, "Spike, I've dealt with people panicking and the best way I know how to do that is to tell the truth. But we have bigger problems. The Skylanders tell me that Twilight's singing is usually on point."

"They said that?" Camille asked.

"Yeah they did."

"Perhaps Twilight's cracking from all the pressure of what's gonna happen if she fails. Anyway we better go check in." Carol suggested. They followed the other girls.

At the gymnasium at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia and her sister stood on the stage as the students who are competing lined up to get ready.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Celestia announced.

The Students all cheered as they were fueled by their desire to be the best even if it meant hurting others in their path. The principals were completely clueless to what had happened to the students from six months ago. They most likely were still under the spell of the Dazzlings.

"We're so glad that our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting." The principal continued.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata smiled arrogantly and waved from the top of the bleachers at their adoring public like the three divas they were. Soon, when they were through this is how the world would be like. Vice Principal Luna then took the mic, "But this this is a competition now there can be only one winner. Who will it be?"

Once again all the students argued with each other claiming they'd be the one to make it to the top. Their anger and competitiveness took form of the same green mist that was absorbed into the pendants of the Dazzlings.

"You feel that, girls? We're regaining our true power," Adagio relished in it. On cue the Gym doors opened as the Rainbooms along with Sally Carol and Camille arrived, "And that's before we tapped into the strongest magic here."

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" Aria inquired.

Sonata in another moment of wisdom spoke up, "Not to mention those other three new girls. Especially the blonde. She managed to get the crowd to stop bickering last time. Remember what Dark Corvo told us about her."

Adagio had a flashback as she remembered what Dark Corvo and the Sinister Sisters said about her and the others.

 _Flashback Begins._

 _The Sirens were currently having a word with the Sinister Sisters and Dark Corvo as they were discussing what happened._

 _"So how goes the progress at the party for the battle of the bands?" Dark Corvo inquired._

 _"All's going well, Dark Corvo." Adagio answered._

 _"But we may have a tiny problem on our hands." Sonata winced._

 _"What kind of problem?" Scarlett inquired._

 _Aria answered, "These other girls were here and one of them got in the way by trying to undo the magic we put on the students."_

 _"What did they look like?" Sage asked._

 _The brooding siren explained, "One had raven black hair with gray streaks and wore a black jacket. Another had Blonde hair with orange streaks and wore an Orange Jacket. The third was blonde and was older and she wore hip hugger jeans and a long sleeved white t shirt."_

 _"So Carol, Camille and our treasonous cousin Sally have shown up." Sapphire said._

 _"Cousin?" Sonata asked._

 _"Girls, perhaps you had best explain." Dark Corvo requested the sisters._

 _"Explain what?" Sonata wondered._

 _Sage began, "Sally is our cousin. We were all born witches, but she chose the way of the sword."_

 _"There must be more to it than that if you three didn't bother mentioning her until now." Aria said._

 _Scarlet answered, "We didn't think she'd be getting involved in this. But once again she has to be a miss goody two shoes and stand in our way."_

 _"Come to think of it when she spoke she was breaking our grip on the student body." Sonata remembered._

 _"That was always Sally's talent. Getting people in different cliques to come together." Sapphire replied._

 _"And if she's there with Camille and Carol, the whole operation is in jeopardy." Sage panicked._

 _"How much of a problem can those two be?" Aria asked._

 _"Camille is a spy of the Cooper clan. She's crafty and devious. And Carol. She is the Avatar." Scarlett explained._

 _"That is a problem." Sonata feared._

 _Dark Corvo spoke, "Still we can worry about them when we're at the finish. No need to alarm them right away."_

 _The group then ended the conversation on that note._

 _Flashback Ends._

"Adagio? You okay?" Sonata waved a hand in front of Adagio's face.

"I remember. It all makes sense now!" Adagio gasped.

"What does? The fact that the tacos I had needed more salsa?" Sonata asked obliviously.

Adagio growled, "Carol! I knew there was something familiar about her when she confronted us with Sally. We've faced one with the same command and courage before."

Aria agreed, "Not to mention the fact that we could recognize her blood. Her ancestors have been partnered with the Avatar for centuries. I still can feel the rock her ancestor tossed at me."

"Oh, we're dealing with that again?" Sonata asked.

Adagio was annoyed but she spoke up, "Anyway the Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as any other group. They just need a push in the wrong direction and I have a feeling that everyone here is willing to give them a shove."

Adagio was about to say more but she saw Sally's eyes locked on to hers and Sally unsheathed the blade that she had on her letting her know that this time she was dead serious about taking her and her gang of divas down.

"I don't think she's gonna let any of that happen." Sonata noticed.

Later the auditions began and the first up were Snips and Snails. The two were dressed like beat boxers and wore hoddies, backward hats, medallions and glasses with no lenses. The two began to beat box but they were horrible at it.

Snails;  
Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails in da house, yo!

Snips;  
They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie  
My favorite food is like pumpkin pie

Snails;  
I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales  
When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails

Carol, Camille, Sally, and the Rainbooms winced as the watched the boys' performance, but Pinkie Pie was dancing, enjoying the show. Everyone else shook their heads, rolls their eyes or winced. Even Celestia and Luna didn't like their performance as Adagio and Aria snickered, trying not to laugh. But Sonata was actually enjoying it just like Pinkie Pie.

Snips;  
Everybody knows my favorite color is orange  
My rhymes are so fly, you better... uh... um...

Snails;  
Orange, yo!

Snips;  
Yeah!

Snails;  
Yeah!

Snips;  
Represent!

Snips and Snails;  
(beatboxing and freestyling poorly)

Snips;

Bam! That just happened!  
Snails;

Aw, yeah! We out!

Snips;  
Snips and Snails outta here!

The boys dropped the mics causing them to screech.

"Please do not drop the microphones." Celestia ordered.

The two friends were oblivious to how horrible their act was, but they none the less high five and left the stage, bypassing the Rainbooms.

"In your face, Rainbooms!" Snips mocked.

"In the words of Nicole those two fucking stink." Camille said.

"With a capital FU to boot." Carol put in.

Sally turned to the two, "Carol, Camille. This is a high school. We do not have that language here."

The two covered their mouths hoping no one else heard them. Especially Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. The Rainbooms meanwhile were commenting on the act.

"Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." Applejack said in relief.

"Let's get ready to rock." Rainbow said, feeling ready to rock.

"Where's Rarity?" Pinkie saw no sign of her.

Astral groaned, "By the ancestors please tell me Rarity's not doing what I think she's doing."

"I'm here!"

Rarity came running and panting as the metal fringes on her ankles and jacket shimmered and clang against one another. She was wearing a hippie inspired outfit added with a headband and sandals. She proudly flipped her hair, striking a pose as the fringes jangled. The others remained silent.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." Rarity stuck her chin up.

Camille sighed but knew that the Rarity of This world reminded her of her pal Michelle but she knew that Michelle had restraint, "Rarity, just try to sound good, alright?"

"Thank you, Camille. At least somebody appreciates style."

Twilight spoke, "Remember the plan, alright? We have to sound good enough to survive but not so good that the Sirens see the magic within us and figure out that we plan to use it against them."

Rainbow spoke, "Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool. I can totally pull that off."

"And we'll be right behind you. Now get out there and show them what you're made of." Sally encouraged them.

Pinkie taps her drum sticks, "One! Two."

Rainbooms: We've got just the day to get ready.

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do.

Carol, Camille, Sally and Sunset saw that the Rainbooms were doing well so far. However it's not how one starts a competition it's how one finishes. And things were not going to be easy to finish.

We don't know  
(we don't know)  
What's gonna happen  
We just know  
(we just know)  
It's gonna feel right  
All our friends are here  
And it's time to ignite the lights!

As they sang, up above them on the catwalk, Photo Finish and her two band mates lowered down two magnets on strings towards Rarity. The metal fringes on her jacket were immediately pulled up by the magnets and Photo Finish began playing with the magnets, causing Rarity to look like a puppet on strings.

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail  
Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail

Applejack arched her eyebrow, watching Rarity making a fool of herself, but she was struggling to break free. Carol, Camille, and Sally saw this and knew they had to step in and do something to stop the sabotage.

The trio saw that the crowd was glaring at them and even the Crusaders were falling asleep. Even after the speech Sally made.

Twilight Sparkle: So what you didn't get it right for the first time

"Boring!" Applebloom muttered.

In an effort to make it fun, Pinkie shoot confetti from her drums.

Pinkie Pie;  
Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

Rarity struggled to get near the mic as she sang.

Rarity;  
Do your thing, you know you're an original

While Applejack shook away the confetti on her shirt.

Applejack;  
Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

The Rainbooms;  
Ohhh-ahh!

One of the confetti pieces flew right into Twilight's mouth! She began to cough till Fluttershy slapped her back which in turn caused the paper to come out. Twilight saw Flash glaring at her and walked away followed by his band mates. Sally glared knowing that the Dazzlings were turning everyone in school against each other.

The Rainbooms;

We've just got the day to get ready  
And there's only so much time to lose  
Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party  
So let's think of something fun to do

Snips and Snails were on the catwalk planning some sabotage of their own by moving the spotlight onto Fluttershy. She stopped singing and tried to escape the light. Carol and Camille knew that they had to do something now so they decided to take matters into their own hands. Before Sunset spoke.

"What are you two doing?" Sunset asked.

"There's foul play afoot here. And it's not just the Dazzlings." Camille answered.

"The other bands are trying to sabotage the Rainbooms. Seems Sally's speech from earlier must've wore of." Carol explained.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Sally replied.

"And now they're trying to cheat." Camille added.

"We're not gonna let them get away with this." Carol promised. Carol and Camille decided to stop the sabotage themselves.

We don't know  
(we don't know)  
What's gonna happen  
We just know  
(we just know)  
It's gonna feel right  
All our friends are here  
And it's time to ignite the lights!

Carol used her Airbending to blow Photo Finish and her band mates away while Camille used her cane to conjure a spell to knock Snips and Snails away.

The whole time, despite the awkward moment, the girls never stopped singing. Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie Pie's drums, avoiding the spotlight.

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail

Camille then shut down the Spotlight allowing Fluttershy to sing once again.

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail

Rarity finally freed herself from the magnets only for them to tear her outfit. She cried at the state of her outfit causing her mascara to run down her face.

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight  
Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

Carol and Camille were worried that the performance was terrible and the only two people who enjoyed it were the principals.

When they finished they went backstage.

"Ruined. Absolutely ruined." Rarity sobbed.

"Rarity, were you trying to make us lose out there?" Applejack called her out.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"She's right. Carol and I saw the other bands trying to sabotage you guys." Camille confirmed.

Applejack still wasn't convinced by Rarity's blunder moment, "Yeah, well, either way, this couldn't have happen if Rarity didn't insist on dressin' like... like…this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

The Rainbooms began to argue while Camille Carol and Sally shared worried looks.

"Now they're turning into the others." Camille feared.

"What about the Confetti Pinkie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper in my guitar strings?" Rainbow called the girl out.

"It was pretty distracting." Fluttershy agreed.

Pinkie turned to her with a frown, "Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!"

Sally had heard enough and decided to step in once again, "Quiet! All of this constant bickering is getting us nowhere! If you don't get it together then you'll be under the spell of the Dazzlings!"

"Like it matters. Thanks to those jerks our whole performance stunk!" Rainbow grumbled.

Sunset spoke up, "Not really. You still sounded better than the other bands so you'll likely move on. But it won't matter if that musical counter spell is not ready."

At the mention of this, Twilight winced in worry.

Carol spoke, "You guys find a place to practice where the Sirens can't here you. We'll keep an eye on things here." The girls agreed and left.

Another band came on stage. Derpy and her band and their instruments consisted of a cowbell, a triangle and a Saw.

"We really have our work cut out for us. Don't we, Sunset?" Camille asked the girl.

"Obviously."

Sally was with the Rainbooms as they were looking for a place to practice when Twilight ran into Flash Sentry.

"Ha, ha, we really need to stop bumping into each other like this." she chuckled.

"Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash asked his band with a rude tone.

"Not really."

"Nope."

Twilight was confused, "I said, we have to stop."

"There it is again. So annoying." Flash continued to be rude.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends?" Twilight was torn.

Flash turned to her looking angry, "Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

Sally stepped up to confront Flash, "How dare you speak to Twilight like that! Don't you even realize what you're doing? You used to care about the school but now you and your band only care about yourselves."

"She's the one who's taking what's mine!" Flash accused.

"Funny the one thing Twilight is doing is trying to unite the School like she did six months ago. You can ignore me if you want but know this. Even if you do win will it still be worth it?" As Sally spoke her words left a profound effect on Flash and his band.

"Let's go, Twilight." Sally told her.

Twilight looked at Flash one last time, but he refused to let them walk away with the last laugh, "You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!"

Twilight was saddened, but Sally spoke to her, "He's not in his right mind. None of them are."

"But it still stings a little bit. How did you deal with this at your old schools?" Twilight asked.

"By reminding them to look at themselves and try to come together and as a last resort suggesting a uniform policy. That was during my senior year in high school."

As Sally talked the scene didn't go unnoticed by the Dazzlings.

"Tears already? This is only the first round." Adagio smirked.

Sonata and Aria laughed until Celestia's voice could be heard from the com, "The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusionists."

"Better get going. We're supposed to go after Trixie and her band." Adagio reminded her partners.

The Dazzlings made their way backstage only to run into Sunset Shimmer leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her face partly covered by a shadow. She stood before them glaring and Carol and Camille were flanking her.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Sunset called the sirens out.

Adagio smirked, "Why? Because you didn't?" Sunset flinched as Adagio continued talking before she and the Dazzlings circled her like a shark, "Oh, we know all about you. You've got quite a reputation here at Canterlot High."

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" Sunset retorted.

Aria followed Adagio's lead and taunted Sunset while smirking, "Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?"

"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band." Adagio smirked.

"Probably afraid no one would want to hear them play if she was in it."Aria put in.

"Too bad so sad." Sonata grinned.

"If it's any consolation nobody is going to remember you when we're through." Adagio promised.

The sirens were about to leave when Carol spoke, "So this is how you work? Play with the emotions of others in an attempt to cut them down. You're nothing but a bunch of cowardly whiners!"

"Oh, you're here?" Adagio asked.

Camille spoke, "And so am I. You didn't really think we'd sit by and let you ruin all the hard Twilight did in uniting everyone did you?"

"Well, we kinda were." Sonata admitted.

"Must you be so oblivious, Sonata?" Aria groaned.

"Must you be so brash?" Sonata retorted.

Aria and Sonata argued yet again as usual.

Carol spoke to Camille, "And I thought you said the Sinister Sisters argued a lot."

"No kidding. Don't forget I used to pal around with them for years."

Adagio broke her partners up. Camille continued to Adagio, "Sunset Shimmer's right. You will reap what you sow and you will taste defeat."

"Don't bark before biting." Adagio warned her.

"My bite is worse than my bark." Camille cracked her knuckles to drive home her point causing Sonata to be terrified of her.

"She looks serious." She told her partners.

"If you'll excuse us, we're up after the next performers." Adagio said, as the three left leaving Carol and Camille to talk.

"Well, at least we let them know that we're serious." Camille noted.

Carol spoke, "But we gotta keep the Rainbooms from arguing or they'll get their powers. Which means we have to protect Sally and get Sunset to step up their game."

"Agreed but first let's talk to Sunset."

Sunset was still feeling dismal from the Dazzlings words.

"You okay?" Carol asked.

"You look rattled." Camille added.

"I just wonder if I am part of this team?"

"Well, you do have a lot to learn but just take it one step at a time." Carol suggested.

Camille nodded, "Trust us. You're part of the team. If you were not we'd have Principal Celestia throw you out of Canterlot High six months ago."

"Thanks, girls."

"No problem. Now let's get back to the gym." Carol suggested. Sunset agreed as the three returned to the gym.


	8. Trixie's Scheme

**Trixie's Scheme**

As the Dazzlings were getting ready for their performance Adagio was giving them a pep talk.

"Remember, girls, we want to save the good stuff for when our full power is restored." Adagio held up her pendant as she said that and the other girls nodded. Once it was time they headed out to sing.

The curtain opened up and the Dazzlings stepped forward. Their hypnotic singing captured the attention of everyone around them.

Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Adagio: Now that you're under our spell  
Blindsided by the beat  
Clapping your hands, stomping your feet  
You didn't know that you fell

Sonata and Aria: Oh-whoa-oh-oh

Adagio: Now you've fallen under our spell

Sonata and Aria: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

As they sang, the rest of the bands competed against one another. Not holding anything back. They were determined to best the other by any means necessary.

The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky

Bulk Biceps competed against Snips and Snails, his violin vs their rapping but the former defeated the latter and they were eliminated from the competition.

We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky

Flash Sentry and his band competed against the eco teens, and managed to best them. Twilight shook her head seeing Flash corrupted by the desire to win. She shook it off and needed to focus on the counter-spell. The princess was pulling her hair out at the seems trying to figure it out.

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell

Adagio: Listen to the sound of my voice

Sonata and Aria: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh

The students were currently enjoying the music but little did they know that they were under the Dazzlings control.

Adagio: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice.

Sonata and Aria: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh

The Rainbooms were facing Octavia and her chello but thanks to Rainbow's show-off Octavia was eliminated. Sally tried to console her but Octavia's anger blinded the latter to reason.

Adagio: Captured in the web of my song

Sonata and Aria: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh

Adagio: Soon you'll all be singing along

The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky

Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops performed a piano duet but were bested by Trixie and her band mates. Trixie was on her way to the semi-finals along with the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings.

We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky

The Rainbooms were beginning to argue while Sally, Carol and Camille did their best to break it up but they knew that they could only do so much to keep the situation from getting worse.

We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky

Sunset Shimmer looked away from the others, still feeling upset from what the Dazzlings said as Twilight spoke to the Humane Five.

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell

Each student kept arguing and arguing which in turn caused the green mist to appear and the Dazzling kept absorbing said mist growing stronger and stronger with each minute.

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our

Adagio: Spell

Adagio laughed evilly. Her plan is going to succeed.

Luna crossed the very last band and arranges the two final bands, Trixie and the Rainbooms. The bad that got eliminated were Flash and his band. Needless to say Flash was very upset he and his band were eliminated. Sunset gathered the others together.

"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." Sunset hoped.

Camille shook her head, "I'm afraid not. We still need more time."

"At least the finals aren't until tonight so we've got time. We won't let you down." Applejack promised.

"Yeah!" The girls cheered. They nodded and smiled in reassurance.

But Twilight sadly turned away and muttered under her breath, "You won't let me down…"

"I was just wondering if we could play one of my songs now." Fluttershy suggested.

"It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"." Rainbow replied.

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes in disappointment, "Don't know why I even asked…"

"At least you're trying but you really need to be more vocal." Carol told her.

"Right."

"Come on. We need to secure our spot so we can take the Dazzlings down." Rainbow pumped up.

Meanwhile Trixie was finishing up the rest of her song.

Trixie: ...I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

Trixie and her band mates bowed as the crowd cheered and Celestia and Luna applauded.

They left the stage as Trixie had a dull look on her face, "Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, Rain-goons."

Camille spoke, "I suggest you watch your tongue or I'll rip it right out your mouth and shove it right up your…"

Carol stopped her, "Camille not in front of the little ones." she pointed to the CMC.

"Oh, sorry." she told them. The CMC shrugged and walked off.

"Besides I got my superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice that's way better than you, Trixie." Rainbow told her.

"Who said I was talking about you, Rainbow? I was talking about her," she pointed to Twilight, "Having a princess from another land. You must be desperate to win."

Sally attempted to intervene by using reason and rationality, "Trixie, there is no need to trash talk others. Now just go back to the seats and let the Rainbooms preform. Please?"

"Whatever, just saying that if Rainbow was as good as she says she wouldn't need Twilight."

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" Rainbow boasted.

"Yeah right."

At that point Carol had heard enough, "Trixie, I suggest you leave now or I will make you leave by force."

"Fine, but just remember, you will never have the show-stopping abilities of the Great. And Powerful Trixie!"

Trixie threw a powder bomb and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. The Rainbooms all coughed as the smoke diminished.

"She's gone!….Oh, wait. There she is." Pinkie said.

Trixie was hiding behind a drum set before zipping away like a cartoon character.

"Next up the Rainbooms." Celestia called.

The Rainbooms took their places as the music began.

Sunset waved to them, "I'll be here... just... watching." The poor girl looked downcast as her friends got up on stage.

Sally went over to see Sunset and spoke to her, "Carol and Camille told me what the Dazzlings said to you. Their words hurt you didn't they?"

"I just want to help. I mean even before they asked Twilight I wasn't offered to join."

"Well, sometimes you have to make yourself heard. You can't just wait for things to happen, sometimes you have to actively step up."

"I do try, but after all I've done I'm worried about messing up."

"You can't let that stop you. You gotta get in there and step up."

Sunset took Sally's advice to heart as the music started up.

Pinkie played on her drums as the spotlight appeared on each of the girls.

The Rainbooms: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow Dash: Awesome as I wanna be!

While the girls sang backup, Fluttershy gave Rainbow the stink eye, while the rainbow haired teen shredded her guitar with passion.

The Rainbooms: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow Dash: Awesome as I wanna be!

Rainbow began showing off her guitar skills like she owned the stage.

First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
Got my guitar shreddin' up the latest tune  
There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
I'm so good that you can't defeat me

Carol spoke to the girls, "Not again. Rainbow's showing off more than usual."

"You said it. If she doesn't cool it then this could get ugly." Camille feared.

As the Rainbooms sang along with her, they all did so without much passion. Sure they sounded great but, their hearts weren't entirely set on it. In their eyes, this was Rainbow's time to shine, not theirs. And that would soon prove to be a problem.

Rainbow and the Rainbooms: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!)

Rainbow Began shredding solo as all the lights shown on her alone much to the shock of the others.

"Camille, pardon me for sounding like Nicole but what in the fucking hell just happened?" Astral asked.

"Rainbow is turning the band into a one woman show."

"While I did say that Rainbow is stepping up she's starting to hog the show all to herself. I think Trixie's comments got to her." Aang feared.

Sally: Pretty much and now she's trying to prove that she could win this alone.  
The Rainbooms: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Rainbow continued to shred like no tomorrow but in the process her pony ears were starting to show.

Sunset didn't like where this was going, and if exposed they would be disqualified. Without even thinking she just forced herself onto the stage and tackled Rainbow Dash during her solo and the two girls landed on the ground, accidentally knocking Twilight, who bumped into Rarity, who tripped and kicked Applejack's base right off of her hand which fell right into one of Pinkie's drums.

Carol cringed, "Well, at least Sunset stopped the Rainbooms from being exposed but now we gotta do something."

"Perhaps we better get out there and save the performance. Unless Sally has another idea." Camille suggested.

Sally spoke, "Actually, I was kinda thinking we could get out there and preform another song. I mean when the Rainbooms signed up we kinda were signed up along with them technically but only as back up signers."

"I'm afraid we might be a bit late for that." Camille noted.

Right on cue the crowd began booing at Sunset Shimmer.

"There's the bad girl we love to hate!" Flash declared.

"I knew she was still trouble!" Octavia added.

"The Real Sunset Shimmer is Back!"

The other students began booing at Sunset Shimmer but before they could go any further Sally Stepped in.

"I have to say something once again!"

The students shut their mouths as Sally Spoke up, "That's enough all of you! I've seen a lot of competitions in Schools over the years and I've seen where things get ugly but this is the worst behavior I've seen in any school yet! Sunset Shimmer has tried to move on from being a jerk and you all won't even give her a chance to prove herself. I've seen skeletons that had more heart than the lot of you." Sally continued speaking while the Rainbooms spoke to Sunset Shimmer.

"What were you thinking tackling me on stage?!" Rainbow demanded.

"You were showing off your magic. If I didn't do something the Dazzlings would've noticed."

"Not to mention made sure that you were disqualified so that you couldn't stop them." Carol put in.

Rainbow turned to Camille, "Why didn't you stop Sunset or at least do something?"

"Let me remind you that while I can use all forms of Magic I didn't want the Dazzlings to come after me."

Rarity spoke, "She could've closed the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?"

Aang argued, "From what I can see you guys weren't dealing with the situation. You guys were hanging back."

"And I was only trying to help." Sunset tried to explain herself.

"Well, you weren't!" Rainbow snapped.

Astral came to Sunset's defense, "Neither were you, Rainbow. You were hogging the spotlight like it was your time to shine. Have you really let Trixie's comments get to you?"

Before their squabble could continue, Trixie came over, "Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!"

Sunset snapped, "It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" Sunset realizing Trixie's words was getting to her tried to calm herself.

"If you say so."

Camille got into Trixie's face, "Trixie, if I wasn't worried about being expelled right now I would unscrew your head and crap down your neck!" Camille made it clear that she was dead serious causing Trixie to get frightened of her.

Trixie spotted the two principals looking over their papers, "Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." She pulled out her compact mirror and fixed her hair.

Before the Rainbooms could say anything the Dazzlings began to vocalize at the principals and as their pendants glowed red the eyes of the principals glowed green which didn't go unnoticed by Carol or Camille. Sally came over as well after she finished her speech as the principals were about to announce their decision.

Rarity sighed, "What are we gonna do now? There won't be a second chance for us to play and I had some good outfits for us to wear in the finals."

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Rainbow stopped them, "Keep it down. They're about to announce whose going on to the finals."

"Well, it's not gonna be us." Fluttershy sighed.

"What makes you think that?" Sally asked.

"Because I messed everything up." Sunset answered.

"It's not your fault… it's Rainbow's!" Applejack spoke up.

"Me?!" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Camille spoke, "You were hogging the spotlight Rainbow Dash. Had you played one of Fluttershy's songs Sunset would not have had to rush in."

The bickering stopped as the Principals announced their decision.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in the finals is… The Rainbooms!" Celestia announced.

There was mixed confusion among everyone.

"Did they just say, "The Rainbooms"?!" Pinkie asked.

"That's what they said." Camille confirmed.

Carol spoke, "I'm confused as well but let's get out of here before anyone says something."

"But we didn't' even finish the." Pinkie was elbowed by Rainbow to keep it down.

As the Rainbooms and their allies left the crowd was muttering about how it shouldn't have been them.

The Dazzlings watched with Adagio smirking, "All is going according to plan." she said.

Sonata wondered, "But that Sally girl interfered once again and now they're not booing or hissing at the Rainbooms. We gotta do something."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Sonata's right, we gotta get Sally out of the picture." Aria agreed.

"Agreed. And I know just how to do it." Adagio was eyeing Trixie who was fuming.

"This is a travesty. A travesty. And that blonde college graduate girl has the never to lecture me? I'd love to teach her and her friends a lesson!"

Adagio came in and acted all sympathetic, "It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis."

"And when your band wanted it so much more." Aria added.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms." Adagio sighed.

Sonata spoke up, "Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason."

And with those words said, the competitive streak in Trixie was ignited and she chuckled sinisterly.

As Trixie left Aria spoke again, "You do know that even if Trixie does deal with the Rainbooms Sally, Carol, and Camille could step in once again."

"And if they sing then we're toast." Sonata feared.

"Not to worry. We'll have them dealt with as well." Adagio promised.

Later in the afternoon the gang was rehearsing at the Stadium where the finals were to be held. Twilight was working on the Counter spell while Sally Carol and Camille discussed.

"Doesn't it seem odd that the Rainbooms are the ones in the finals?" Carol wondered.

"Yeah I mean Trixie and her band completed their song while the Rainbooms didn't finish." Camille noted.

"I think this must be a plot by the Dazzlings to steal the magic of the Rainbooms." Sally believed.

Rainbow meanwhile was testing her mic, "Check, one, two. Testing, testing... [taps microphone] Testing...!" Sunset once again tried to help by altering an amp's sound only to cause some ear splitting feedback.

Fluttershy spoke, "Does anybody aside from Carol, Camille, and Sally find it odd that we were the ones who moved on into the Finals? I mean we were awful. It doesn't make any sense."

"I know." Twilight agreed.

"It's very Strange." Trixie showed up with her band mates.

"What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow said.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied!"

With a snap of her fingers, Trixie's band mates pulled a lever and a stage door opened up from underneath the Rainbooms, causing them all to scream as they fell. Spike jumped out from behind the large speakers, sinking his teeth into a doggy toy, until he witnessed what happened. Trixie laughed wickedly as the stage door closed shut, leaving the Rainbooms trapped inside.

"See you never!"

Astral and Aang followed Spike as well.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata had seen everything, "See told you somebody would give them a shove." Adagio chuckled.

Sonata spoke, "Technically Trixie didn't shove them. She had her band mates pull a lever and trap them under the stage."

"Ugh. Go back to sleep, Sonata." Aria groaned.

"Oh girls. Forgetting somebody!"

The Sirens turned to see Carol, Camille, and Sally behind them eager to beat up on them.

"Actually, we had not forgotten you." Adagio replied.

"Then you should know that you're in for a beating. Camille, care to do the honors?" Sally offered.

"Gladly." Camille fired a bolt of magic at the Dazzlings only for it to be blocked by a wall of Earth.

"What?!" Carol gasped.

"How is that possible?" Camille was confused.

The Dazzlings snickered.

"Let me guess you three have bending?" Sally guessed.

"Basically. Now we're gonna use it to defeat you." Aria answered.

Aria used some Earthbending in an attempt to attack Sally only for it to be countered by Camille's Magic. Carol then used some Firebending only for Adagio to launch her own attack.

"I guess you old grandmas are out of shape!" Carol joked.

Adagio upon hearing that got pissed off.

"Ooh. Adagio, you just got burned." Sonata gasped.

"You did too, idiot." Aria reminded her.

"Who're you calling an idiot, idiot?!"

Camille took advantage of the distraction and knocked all three of the sirens on their butts with some wind magic before dropping manure on them.

"Ugh! Disgusting!" Adagio cried.

"Serves you Divas right," Sally turned to the others, "Come on, girls. Let's go rescue the Rainbooms."

Before they could leave however they were surrounded by Shadowkhan from all nine tribes, Combat Kuros, and some new minions that Camille and Carol had never seen before.

"Anybody know what these are?" Sally asked.

Carol explained, "Those are Shadowkhan but as for the new minions. I've never seen these before."

Camille added, "Neither have I but I think the Crows mentioned something about Vivix and Spikeballs. Of course I've never seen them so it's hard to tell."

"You didn't think you were getting out of this in one piece, did you?" Adagio asked.

"You're nothing but a bunch of cowardly divas! Hiding behind minions to do your dirty work!" Sally accused them.

Adagio smirked, "Cowards? Oh, I think not. We just don't wanna dirty our hands. For we got bigger plans tonight."

"Too bad you won't accomplish them as long as we're around!" Carol replied.

"That's precisely why we're gonna have to remove you from the picture." Aria said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Camille responded.

"Well, you're not dead yet." Sonata pointed out.

"Minions, get them!" Adagio ordered.

Right on cue the minions began attacking Sally, Carol and Camille with some help from the Dazzlings but the trio of girls fought back and beat the minions down.

"Is that all you old hags got?!" Camille challenged.

Adagio glared before snapping her fingers as an even larger wave of minions surrounded Sally, Carol and Camille.

"I/You had to ask!"

"Get them!"

The minions attacked and while Sally, Carol, and Camille fought back they found that this wave was too strong for them to beat and in a matter of minutes they were beaten down into the ground.

"Take them someplace where they can't get in our way." Adagio ordered.

The Shadowkhan collected the three and vanished with them. The Sinister Sisters showed up.

"Well, done Adagio." Scarlett commended her.

"We thank you for the use of these minions."

"No problem. Now do us one more favor." Sapphire requested.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

Sage answered, "Make sure that the Rainbooms start bickering quickly and transfer some of that magic. We'll even loan you our staffs to help you guys out. Consider it another gift."

The Sinister Sisters then handed their staffs to the Dazzlings which then turned into Crystal microphones.

"Deal." Adagio answered.

The Six girls then began grinning deviously knowing that once all was said and done they'd all get what they want.


	9. The Magic of Friendship

**The Magic of Friendship**

Later that night the principals had gotten word that the Rainbooms were unable to make it which meant that Trixie and her band were the only ones who could enter the Finals.

Trixie: Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

And I captivate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

The Illusions: Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh

Trixie: Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

The Illusions: Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh

Meanwhile beneath the stage, the gang are exhausted from being trapped and tried everything to escape. They were beginning to lose all hope that they would be found.

"Give it a rest, Rainbow. You've been at that for hours. The door isn't gonna open." Applejack sighed at her friends attempts.

Twilight Sparkle stood up, "Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway."

"It would've worked. If somebody wasn't trying to hog all the spot light while we were trying to play it." Applejack shot Rainbow the stink eye.

Rainbow gasped, "Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight was getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it."

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted.

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

"Our band!" The girls shouted.

Twilight spoke, "But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?"

Sunset watched as the girls began to argue knowing that without Sally around to stop it the arguing could get worse.

"It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack argued.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow retorted.

Fluttershy finally snapped, "I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!"

"And I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear." Rarity sighed.

Applejack groaned, "Again with the costumes, Rarity! No one cares what we're wearing!"

"I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!"

Pinkie Pie came in between the two bickering groups, "Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"

Rainbow shouted in anger, "I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!"

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!" Rarity shouted back.

"Me neither!" Applejack and Fluttershy agreed.

The Rainbooms began arguing and without Sally to step in the arguing continued. As they argued green mist appeared from each of them and began floating upwards from the hole in the stage.

Back on stage Trixie was about to finish up her performance.

Trixie: Ya better believe  
I got tricks up my sleeve  
See me dominate  
'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!

The fireworks shot upwards, exploding into a shunning display. At backstage, the Dazzlings awaited their turn. Sonata enjoyed the show; Adagio was smiling and as for Aria…she looked bored like usual.

Adagio wore a pale purple knee-length under dress with dark purple triangles on the chest and abdomen. A moderate-purple vest with short rounded sleeves, sparkles, and a dark purple collar with gold studs. A matching poofy overskirt held in place with Adagio's signature golden belt with the gem as a belt buckle. Her signature dark purple headband with spikes, a golden bracelet and spiked wristband on each wrist. Pale purple high-heeled boots wrapped in two dark purple belts each with triangle designs similar to her under dress.

Aria wore a dark purple halter-top with sparkles on the chest and a corset design on the abdomen. A sparkly pale yellow skirt that reached a few inches above the knees in the front but ended mid-calves in the back. Two wrist warmers with alternating pale-green and white stripes. Stockings that reached mid-calf colored in alternating purple and white stripes. Grecian style, dark-purple heels reaching a few inches below the stockings with sparkles on the front and Aria's whole Cutie Mark on the front.

Sonata's outfit was a dress with a purple off-shoulder top with horizontal dark purple stripes and a dark purple tie on the front with sparkles; with a dark purple skirt with an artic blue waistline and Sonata's whole Cutie Mark on the right side. Two dark purple wrist warmers with sparkles. Futuristic-styled, knee-high, wedge-heeled boots; colored mostly moderate-purple with dark purple on the soles and the top lining with three artic-blue straps on each one.

The three were also holding the crystal microphones that the Sinister Sisters had loaned them as Trixie headed in their direction, "Try to top that."

Adagio answered in sarcasm, "Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!"

Sonata and Aria laughed till Adagio waved at them to be quiet. The three saw the green mist from the trap door in the stage which showed that their plan was about to work.

The students were watching the finals and talking till the music started to play and the Dazzlings entered the stage with their pendants and their crystal microphones glowing brightly.

The Dazzlings: Aaaaahhhh  
Ah, ah, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah

As the Dazzlings sang, the green mist disappeared, being absorb into the red pendents. The same green mist which was emitting from underneath the stage where the girls were.

Sunset heard the singing and decided that she needed to step in, "Stop! You have to listen to me! This is what the Dazzlings were after all along. They were after your magic!"

Applejack was confused, "How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship."

Sunset looked at Twilight for answers before explaining, "Ever since you started this band you've been letting little things get to you. I could've been more vocal like Sally but since I still have a lot to learn about friendship I stayed quiet. I do know that if you don't work out your issues at the start then they could turn the magic of friendship into a dark power."

The girls did not say a word. Everything Sunset said was right. They had been letting small things get between them, without even talking about it. They all began to feel so guilty, they had given the sirens exactly what they needed. If only they had not been so prideful and stubborn.

Twilight then spoke up deciding that she had something to say as well, "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I was so caught up with trying to come up with a counter spell, I couldn't notice the bigger picture. All I've done since I got here was let you down. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers."

Sunset comforted her, "I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you."

Twilight smiled and grew determined, "C'mon! We need to get out of here!"

The girls all worked together to break down the door but it wasn't enough. Then the door opened on its own and Spike, Aang and Astral showed up.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Astral asked.

"Miss us?" Aang inquired.

Twilight gasped, "Aang, Astral, Spike!" Twilight scooped Spike up and nuzzled him.

Spike spoke "Sorry it took so long. We had to find someone to help us break you out."

"And we had to rescue Sally, Carol, and Camille." Aang added.

"Turns out they had a run in with the Dazzlings and two of them have bending powers." Astral added.

As if on cue Sally, Carol, Camille and Vinyl Scratch showed up.

Sally spoke, "Sorry we were late but we had a run in with the Sirens. Anyway we found help as you can see."

"Girls, thank goodness," Twilight sighed in relief before noticing Vinyl, "How come she's not under their spell?"

"Never takes off her headphones." Spike answered. Vinyl gave them a thumb's up signaling she was on board.

"Come on Y'all. Time to prove we still have the magic of friendship inside us." Applejack encouraged them.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"We're getting our band back together!" Rainbow corrected her.

"Wheee!" Pinkie cheered.

"Which version of the counter spell are we gonna play?" Rarity inquired.

"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together. As friends." Twilight added.

"I know just the song." Rainbow added.

"Rainbow." Carol said sternly.

"Fluttershy's written a good one." Rainbow finished, as Fluttershy squealed in joy. Carol, Camille, and Sally sighed in relief. Glad to see that Rainbow had learned some humility.

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She pulled out a clothing rack with costumes all set.

"Well, let's go kick some Dazzling butt!" Camille cheered.

Back on stage the Dazzlings continued vocalizing as they were getting ready for their big moment.

Adagio: Welcome to the show  
We're here to let you know  
Our time is now

The Dazzlings: Your time is running out

Above the hilltop, overlooking the stage and the audience, the Rainbooms already wore their outfits. The wind blew gently pass the skirts, shirts, hair and jeans.

Twilight wore a pale-blue halter dress with a high collar a yellow star on the chest, black bordering around the star and collar with sparkles on the chest and collar; a moderate-purple skirt higher in the front above the knees than the back at the knees, with a dark belt at the waist with a pale-blue star as a buckle, two dark belts draped around the skirt and yellow star around the edge with sparkles surrounding them. Stockings were both pale-blue and pale-yellow; the left leg was blue and the right was yellow. The wedge-heeled boots were colored the same way except for the top lining, the star on the front of each boot and the soles, which were all colored moderate-purple. Each boot had two pale blue stars on each side of the heels.

Applejack wore a country styled top colored apple green with red swirl designs and buttons shaped like apple seeds and sparkles. A country styled skirt colored gold with pink apples and blue dreads at the edge of the skirt. A dark brown country-styled belt was draped on Applejack's waist with a blue belt buckle with two blue hearts attached. Stocking was both apple green and apple-red. Left leg was red, right leg was green. Golden. Sparkled, country styled heeled boots with curved designs on the front of each one and golden apples on the sides of each boot. Outfit is topped off with a red Stetson hat with a darker red band around it with sparkles.

Fluttershy had a dark-purple frilly top with a pale-green and black butterfly over the chest. A segmented skirt with pale-green and black stripes with dark purple butterflies and a pale-purple frilly under skirt. Stockings were both dark-purple and pale-pink. Left leg was pink, right leg was purple. Grass green, Grecian-style heeled sandals with butterflies on the front, upper straps and sides of the soles with sparkles.

Pinkie Pie had a sleeveless dress that hot pink in the chest area and the shoulder straps with a black waistband and a blue heart on the front. Shoulder straps, waistband and heart. The skirt was pale blue decorated with blue, pink and yellow confetti and balloons of the same colors that sparkled. Stockings were both hot pink and mulberry purple. Left leg was purple, right leg was pink. Wedge-heeled sandals that were blue with yellow hearts on the front straps and pink hearts outlined in blue are on the sides of the soles of each boot.

Rarity had on a sleeveless, hot pink vest with thin, vertical black stripes, pleats that jut out from a black waistband studded with sapphire-blue diamonds and a blue star that's pinned to one of the shoulder straps. The skirt was hot pink with blue diamonds and musical notes with heart designs. Stockings were both sapphire blue and hot pink. Left leg was pink, right leg was blue. High-heeled sandals that were pale pink; straps were studded with blue diamonds and the soles had hollow diamond shapes in the front.

Rainbow Dash wore a sleeveless, cyan-blue vest with a black stripe going around the waist and a yellow lightning bolt that juts upward from the left shoulder. The skirt was decorated with rainbow-colored lightning bolts separated by black lightning bolts. Stockings were both grayish-green and yellow. Left leg was yellow, right leg was green. Cyan-blue, wedge-heeled boots, partially unzipped with black zippers, soles had yellow lightning bolts on each side of each boot.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked.

As if on cue a car pulled up and Vinyl Scratch was driving it. The car then converted itself into a disk jockey set.

"Either she paid a fortune for that or she's secretly good with cars." Camille gasped.

"Probably the latter." Carol answered.

Back on Stage the Dazzlings continued singing.

The Dazzlings: Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna stay

They were lifted up into the air as the red sparkled energy came out of their gems and wrapped their bodies around them. Their hair grew longer into ponytails and ears appeared out of their heads. However, their wings were shaped in a form of a bat. Adagio's wings were purple, Aria's wings were light aqua green while Sonata's were pale pink. They were using the magic they took from the Rainbooms.

We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now

Suddenly, the sirens stopped singing and winced when drums were heard from afar, but loud enough for them to hear. Aria pointed forward and Adagio saw the Rainbooms singing loudly and beautifully.

Rainbooms: Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

Twilight: Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering up my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame

The students turned and feel themselves breaking free from the spell.

All: The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is music, is the music  
Is the music in my soul

The music grew louder their magic grew stronger. Each of their outfits now sparkled and multicolored streaks appeared on their hair. Their hair grew longer to their ponytails, ears appear out of their heads and Rainbow and Fluttershy's wings appeared. Applejack's streaks were red, Rarity's were pink and blue, Fluttershy's pink and lime green, Pinkie's were purple and blue and Twilight's hair had pink and light blue streaks.

Gonna break out  
(Out!)  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go  
(Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio declared.

As the Dazzlings sang, the students once again fell into their hold.

The Dazzlings: What we have in store  
All we want and more  
We will break on through  
Now it's time to finish you!

The Dazzlings eyes glowed red before summoning astral projections of their true siren forms. Adagio's was yellow, Aria's purple and Sonata's was blue.

The Rainbooms were not expecting this. The horrifying creatures came flying towards them, circling them like sharks. But the Rainbooms were not going to go down without a fight. Adagio's siren came hurling down, her mouth open, ready to unleash a fire attack.

"Vinyl pump up the volume." Camille called.

Vinyl, turned up the volume and Pinkie Pie played her drums, the speakers increased the music which destroyed the incoming fire attack.

Fluttershy played her tambourine which sent a wave of butterflies at Aria's siren projection while Rarity played her keytar and sent a wave of diamonds at Sonata's siren projection.

Twilight vocalized to repel the sirens. The three banded together and simultaneously unleashed another vocal attack, which only pushed the Rainbooms further away.

"With the magic they swiped from the Rainbooms the Sirens are too powerful." Carol gasped.

"And I sense they have traptanium which is making their magic even stronger." Sally added.

"They need more power. We gotta get in there and help them." Camille spoke.

"Come on!" Sally called, as they were prepared to jump in. Suddenly the mic flew from Twilight's hands and rolled near Sunset.

Twilight looked over at Sunset with hope on her eyes, "Sunset! We need you!"

Sunset looked to Carol Camille and Sally for advice, "Show them who you really are!" Camille encouraged.

"Show them you've changed," Carol added.

"And remember what I said earlier about stepping up. Now's the time to step up." Sally called.

She looked up at the sirens, a look of determination dawned on her face. Even though she could still see that monster she once was, she refused to allow it to consume her. She looked at her fear straight in the face. That was her past, who she was, a reality. But not who she would be for the rest of her life. Not anymore.

Sunset walked up and stood protectively before her friends, facing the sirens. She removed her jacket and Vinyl turned up the music, playing the track of a drum solo. Sunset opened her mouth to sing with all of her heart, confronting the sirens.

Sunset: You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

She helped Twilight to her feet while Carol, Camille, and Sally helped the Rainbooms to their feet before signing along with her.

The Sirens just glared at Sunset.

Sunset, Twilight, and Sally: We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go

Rainbooms, Carol, and Camille: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow.

The Sirens attempted to attack once again to finish off the heroes.

Sunset, Twilight, and Sally: And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of friendship on our side!

With the waves on Sally Sunset and Twilight's hands they unleashed a rainbow shockwave, pushing the sirens away. Not only that, the shockwave spread across the area, freeing the students from the spell. Adagio, Aria and Sonata's eyes stopped glowing and they watched what they're now witnessing.

All: Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark

Sunset's body rose up and she gained pony ears and a longer hair style. Carol and Camille floated as well and they gained their dragon wings but this time they grew tails, horns and they had ankle length hair. Sally herself gained longer hair and her clothes turned into Sorceress robes.

The rest of the girls glowed as well and rose up next them.

Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship  
Survives  
Survives!

The ball of energy flowed into the air creating an orb in between the swirling clouds. When the clouds faded a ball of rainbow energy appeared and from it emerged glowing blue Dragon wings. All the students in the audience and even the principals began singing along.

Got the music in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never  
Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship  
Survives  
Survives!  
SURVIVES!

The Dazzlings looked up in fear as the colors created a large majestic silver colored Alicorn/Dragon Hybrid that had a wavy mane in colors depicting the Rainbooms' signature colors. It unleashed a powerful ray of pure light onto the siren projections, which were far smaller, and they broke apart, disappearing entirely.

"Taste the Rainbow you bitches!" Sally declared.

The light hit the Dazzlings and in a blinding light, the Alicorn/Dragon Hybrid disappeared, and the Dazzlings no longer had their anthro forms. Their wings, tails and ears were gone. Including their gems. The pendants were shattered into pieces before them. The Dazzlings had hoped they'd still be able to sing without their pendants so they took a chance and sang.

The Dazzlings: (off-key) We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored

With the gems destroyed they couldn't sing properly and when the light hit them the Crystal Mics that the Sinister Sisters had loaned them also vanished in the process. Students began booing at them and throwing fruits at them. They tried to make a break for it but they ran right into Sally, Carol, and Camille.

"Going somewhere?" Camille asked.

Sonata cried, "Back the other way!" The three turned and ran back. Only to run right into the Rainbooms.

"We may not be able to sing but we can still do this." Adagio tried to bend but she couldn't. Aria tried earth bending and Sonata tried using water magic but nothing happened.

"What happened?" Aria gasped.

Sally, Carol, and Camille showed up and Sally explained, "That was the combined power of the Rainbooms as well as Carol, Camille, and myself. Carol has the ability to take the bending of those who don't deserve it and Camille's got the power to do the same to those who don't deserve their magic."

"We're powerless in all the ways now?!" Adagio cried.

"That's right. Now I suggest you start running." Camille cracked her knuckles preparing to beat up on the now powerless Dazzlings.

The Dazzlings screamed and ran for their lives as Sunset picked up a piece of the pendant, "Guess that explains why these were so special to them."

Twilight smiled, "Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria they're just three harmless teenage girls."

"Rainbooms rule!" Flash Sentry, now completely free from the sirens' spell, rushed up and embraced Twilight in a warm hug. Taking her by complete surprise, "That was amazing!"

"Well, I couldn't have done that without all my friends." Twilight admitted.

The girls smiled until the mood was broken up by Trixie, "You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Carol yelled, "Trixie, shut up!"

Trixie once again threw a smoke bomb to make her escape, "She's gone!…Oh, wait. There she is." Pinkie said.

They saw Trixie trying to leave the arena, accidentally tripping and falling from the bleachers, "Trixie is ok!"

"Well I'm returning to Halloween town." Sally began.

"Camille and I are returning to Sodor." Carol added.

"And I'm heading back to Equestria." Twilight finished.

"Which means we'll need somebody to help Fluttershy on back up vocals." Rainbow smirked.

They glanced at Sunset Shimmer who looked happy at the proposition. She then looked over seeing a spare guitar. She picked it up and played like a rock star, "I also play guitar.

"We'll see." Rainbow answered.

Sunset was happily surprised when her friends all embraced her in a group hug, even Spike, Astral, and Aang joined it. It was at that moment that Sunset truly felt like she belonged.

Next day outside the school the gang was next to the Statue where the portal to Equestria was.

"Still wish you lot could stay longer." Applejack told Twilight who responded.

"So do we but we've got responsibilities in our own homes. This isn't good bye but think of this as goodbye until next time."

"But now we can go through the portal whenever we need to." Camille added.

"So I guess in a way we're a team. Now and forever. But I still have one question. Whatever happened to the Dazzlings?" Carol wondered.

Sunset answered, "Oh, after what happened they got arrested and sent to juvie. They'll be serving quite a long sentence."

"On what charges?" Aang asked.

"Aang's right. In this world Magic is a bit tough to prosecute." Astral noted.

Rainbow spoke, "Believe it or not some of the students actually filmed the battle with their cellphones and showed the video to the feds. That's all the evidence they needed."

"Not to mention the fact that they committed assault upon the three of you." Rarity put in.

"Then I guess we should figure out where they're being held." Sally said.

"No need for that. We better get going. Bye everyone." Carol bid them farewell.

"Bye everyone." The Rainbooms replied. Twilight, Spike, and the others went through the portal and returned home.

A few days later Sunset was writing in her journal to Twilight Sparkle, "Dear, Twilight. Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

"You ready or what?" Rainbow asked, as Sunset took her position.

"Ready." Sunset answered.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Pinkie announced. The band played a closing number to show that things ended well.

Meanwhile in the Castle Terminal, The Sinister Sisters and Dark Corvo were kneeling before Mindy with Mavro to Mindy's left and Malkor to Mindy's right. Prince Talon and Prince Zetto were there as well.

"So run this by me again what the heck happened in the other world?" Talon inquired.

Scarlett began, "Those girls Sally, Camille, and Carol managed to find the Rainbooms and let them out. I don't know how they overcame their conflict but they did."

Malkor asked, "Did you by any chance overlook any small flaws in the plot like most of my predecessors and Emperor Mavro's eldest son Prince Vekar did?"

"It was all full proof. The Dazzlings had them right where they had to be." Sapphire assured him.

Sage spoke, "Yeah we even loaned them some of our minions and our staffs. I don't know how they overcame the spell of The Dazzlings. Unless you count that one girl who never takes off her headphones and those three dragons that got turned into dogs."

Zetto interrupted, "Well, I think I know how the plan fell apart. Mavro, Malkor. Any word from you two?"

Mavro answered, "This was all because the Dazzlings couldn't capture all of them."

"They failed to secure their dragons." Malkor added.

"I agree with that completely," Mindy nodded. Mindy then turned her attention to the Sinister Sisters, "I should turn the three of you into stone for three weeks for this failure."

Scarlett spoke, "This wasn't a total loss. Turns out our staffs absorbed traces of the Dazzlings' magic. Which means that we have a back up power source for our staffs."

"Good point unfortunately you still overlooked small details so I've decided that you three are confined to Castle Terminal doing small jobs for a week. Without the aid of Magic."

"What?!" Sage cried.

Scarlett argued, "You don't expect us to do such menial labor without the use of our magic?!"

"Want me to make it two weeks?!" Mindy warned her.

Before anyone could object Devina showed up with news, "I see I didn't miss anything. I was about to tell you that the Sisters sent me to find a quaint village where Ponies only have equal signs for their Cutie Marks and that another Unicorn Pony is able to take them from others."

"Go on." Mindy said.

"Her name is Starlight Glimmer. And she has the power to take away a pony's cutie mark and talent that comes with it making them equal to one another."

Mindy gave that considerable thought before speaking, "Scarlett, in light of this recent information I'm reversing the punishment I was going to hand you and your sisters."

"Really?!" They asked with joy.

"I'm not done yet. You may have dodged the bullet this time but I suggest you tread lightly. You may have dodged the bullet these last two times but next time you fail there won't be anywhere to hide."

"Yes, ma'am." Scarlett answered. The Sisters left on that note as did everyone but Malkor, Mindy, and Mavro.

"Did I really make the right decision letting them dodge the bullet twice?" Mindy asked.

"They learn from failure to try harder and not make the same mistakes." Malkor began.

"And they also learn from warnings as well. So they'll be less likely to fail for a third time." Mavro added.

"That's what I needed to hear. But seriously we're gonna need to refocus on taking over the Earth." Mindy noted.

Malkor and Mavro agreed as the three put their heads together for another plan.


End file.
